


There is no place like home

by fluffyhorns_11_67



Series: Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (that was supposed to be a surprise but whatever), Dean is a Little Shit, Engagement, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, First Date, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, everyone is a little shit, lots and lots of fucking fluff
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhorns_11_67/pseuds/fluffyhorns_11_67
Summary: Dean vezme Castiela na prvé rande. Najlepšie rozhodnutie, aké v živote spravil.





	There is no place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sis lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sis+lol).



> ...takže to nebola taká chvíľa...bUT I'M BACK s poslednou časťou tejto mini série.  
> Zase raz všetko najlepšie k narodeninám sis <3  
> užite si to? :D  
> neviem čo iného povedať.

Castiel stál pri kuchynskom dreze pripravujúc kávu pre seba po prípade aj pre niekoho ďalšieho, ktorý o ňu požiada. Zatiaľ bolo v dome mŕtvo. Vôbec sa nečudoval, bolo sotva pól ôsmej, čo v tom dome znamená ešte hlboká noc. A bol za to rád. Vo väčšine v tom dome je tak hlučno, že ani nepočuje vlastné myšlienky. Je to na zbláznenie.

Nikdy si nesťažoval a ani s tým nezačne, svoju rodinu miluje nadovšetko. Znamenajú preňho úplne všetko, vždy znamenali. Už keď bol malý, nevedel sa bez nich pohnúť ani na krok. Bol príliš hanblivý, aby si našiel aj niekoho iného na hranie ako svojich bratov. Boli preňho odjakživa vzorom, riadil sa podľa nich a snažil sa vďaka nim zapadnúť. Aj cez jeho možno až chorobne plachú povahu.

,,Čo si tak skoro hore, Cassie?" Jimmy sa opieral o zárubňu dverí a ospalými očami sledoval svojho brata, ako si nalieva mlieko do svojej kávy. Vždy si tam dáva viac mlieka až to preváži obsah kávy. Chutí to potom ako kakao alebo detská káva. Jimmy nikdy niečomu takému - podľa jeho názoru nechutnému - neprišiel na chuť.

Jimmy s Castielom boli síce jednovaječné dvojčatá, no tam tá podobnosť hasne. Jimmy bol pravý opak Castiela. Zatiaľ, čo Castiel sa bál aj vypýtať lístok na vlak, Jimmy bol veľmi sebavedomý, istý si svojím šarmom a schopnosťami a rovnako zábavný ako Gabriel alebo Balthazar. Bol úspešný v tom, čo robil alebo do čoho sa kedy pustil. Vždy bol viac chcený v spoločnosti ako Castiel. Neraz mu to Castiel aj závidel a trápil sa pre to. Po čase si na to zvykol a vyrovnal sa s myšlienkou, že nikdy nebol extrovert a nikdy ním nebude, na to tu sú ostatní ľudia. Ľudia ho budú mať radi aj napriek jeho ostýchavosti. Myšlienky ho chcene či nechcene zaviedli k Deanovi. Nedokázal ho pustiť z hlavy od benzínky a keď sa objavil na rodinnej večeri ako brat Sama, skoro od radosti a prekvapenia vydal ten najmenej mužský krik. Keď vtedy so svojím autom vyrazil z benzínovej pumpy a zastavil na najbližšom parkovisku, uvedomil si, aký je sprostý, že sa ho nespýtal aspoň na meno. Myslel si, že stratil jedinú šancu na príležitosť stretnúť sa s ním. Aspoň raz mu život vytiahol jemu prospešné, šťastné karty. Od chvíle kedy zistil, že preferuje o trochu viac chlapov než ženy, si myslel, že nikdy nenájde to, čo by naozaj chcel a musel by predstierať spokojnosť. V živote nebol radšej, že jeho brat si vybral práve Sama.

Gabriel so Samom si padli do oka už od prvej chvíle - Castiel tomu nikdy nerozumel. Sam bol absolútny opak Gabriela, Castiel si dovolil povedať, že mali od seba asi tak ďaleko ako Marlyn Monroe od John-a Cena. A aj napriek tomu si ku sebe našli cestu. Boli nerozlučná dvojka, od začiatku snáď ten najsladší a najkrajší pár, ktorý kedy stretol.

Zo začiatku bol dosť skeptický voči ich vzťahu, predsa len bol vychovávaný vo veriacej rodine, kde by si dovolil tvrdiť, že ich motto znie "Zdravá a správna rodina je základom šťastného domova". Neboli zástancovia homosexuálnych vzťahov. Každý jeden za radom v rodine bol prekvapený za nového člena rodiny v podobe Gabrielovho priateľa. Postupom času si Novákovci začali uvedomovať, že odsudzovanie a súdenie ľudí ľúbiacich svoje pohlavie je povrchné a absolútne neobjektívne. Posudzovať Gabriela podľa výberu partnera, ktorý je mimochodom ten najúžasnejší človek na tomto svete, je rovnako hlúpe, ako sa vysmievať senilným ľuďom na vozíku za to, že nemôžu chodiť.

Všetci si Sama obľúbili vďaka jeho láskavosti, štedrosti a nádhernému srdcu, ktoré by najradšej rozdal celému svetu. Nebolo divu, že ho Castiel aj všetci Novákovci považujú za súčasť rodiny. Tento Winchester si našiel miesto v ich srdciach, nájde si ho aj ten druhý?...

,,Slniečko sa rozhodlo ma ušetriť dlhého vyspávania a radšej si predĺžiť deň o pár hodín," milo sa usmial na svojho brata. Nechápal prečo to riekol takým sarkastickým tónom, ale tak nech si z toho zoberie, čo chce. ,,To isté by som sa mohol spýtať teba vzhľadom na to koľko ste toho s Balthazarom a Luciferom včera vypili."

,,Nebolo toho až tak veľa. A ty sa neozývaj! Tiež si si dal nejeden pohárik," podpichol ho Jimmy. Uškŕňal sa na brata, ktorý si z toho veľkú hlavu nerobil.

,,Ja ťa nesúdim, len konštatujem," mykol plecami a posadil sa za jednu stoličku pri kuchynskom stole. ,,Len som prekvapený, že ešte vôbec neskuvíňaš niekde v kúte od bolesti hlavy a žalúdka."

,,Veľmi smiešne," prevrátil očami a dotrepal sa k chladničke odkiaľ si vybral plechovicu studeného piva.

Castiel nad tým len prekrútil očami a venoval sa svojej káve a hlbokému rozmýšľaniu. O bežných veciach - práca, depresívne myšlienky, starosti, Dean Winchester, ktorý sa začína dostávať na prvé miesto jeho zmýšľania. Neustále dumal nad večierkom, ktorý sa má dnes konať. Na ktorý ho pozval. Aj tak stále nedokáže pochopiť, ako oňho môže prejaviť tak nehorázne atraktívny a úžasný chlap záujem. Veď nie je na ňom nič, čo by niekoho dokázalo dostať na kolená. Náhoda či nie. Zaslepenosť či len chvíľkové pobláznenie. Bol za to rád. Nie je už pre nikoho tajomstvom, že Dean Castiela priťahuje a začína mať naňho zálusk, aký ešte na nikoho nemal. Možno ešte pri jeho bývalej priateľke April, ktorá ho opustila, ale to je vec na neskôr.

Ako plynuli minúty začínalo sa to tu zaplňovať jeho rodinkou. Do kuchyne prišla ich matka s Rachel, ktorá sa jej obmotala okolo ruky a odpočívala so zavretými očami. Ospalo im Maya popriala dobré ráno a už sa pustila do chystania raňajok. Rachel sa zatiaľ posadila na stoličku vedľa Castiela a položila svoju hlávku so strapatými vláskami na stôl. Castiel ju jemne pohľadil po vlasoch, odniesol tanier do drezu a vybral sa do obývacej miestnosti, kde sa rozvalil na gauči.

Castiel podvedomky sledoval svojho brata Michaela, ktorý práve telefonoval na dvore, určite s niekým z jeho firmy. Podľa výrazov jeho tváre, ktoré hádzal, to bolo určite niečo dôležité.

,,Už takto zrána ma musíš buzerovať s tou pokazenou zásuvkou, nechaj ma dýchať," osopil sa Chuck na Mayu, keď mu začala vyčítať jeho neschopnosť postarať sa o takéto maličkosti.

,,Musím, keď ty sa k ničomu nemáš v poslednom čase. Mám kvôli tomu radšej poprosiť o pomoc niekoho zručnejšieho alebo stačí len niekoho, kto by mal záujem to opraviť?" podráždene mu odvetila Maya. Nemá rada, ak sa niekto takto s ňou rozpráva, keď si to vôbec nezaslúži.

,,Dobre, dobre urobím to. No nerátaj, že sa do toho pustím pred poludním."   
,,To mi je jedno, hlavne to už sprav, prepánajána," pokrútila hlavou a podávala raňajky na jedálenský stôl.

Prirodzený hluk v tomto dome narušilo zazvonenie zvončeka. Všetkých zaplavila vlna zvedavosti a prekvapenia, kto by mohol ráno o deviatej ísť k niekomu na návštevu.

K dverám sa rozhodol ísť Chuck. Otvoril ich a stretol sa s blahodarným úsmevom chlapca so svetlými vlasmi a nádhernými zafírmi.

,,Dobré ráno, prišiel som pre Samandriela," vyzeral tak nadšene až sa Chuck nedokázal neusmiať.

,,Ránko Adam. Pochybujem, že už bude hore, ale nebránim ti v tom, aby si naňho..."

,,Už som tu, takže ja idem, majte sa," skočil svojmu otcovi do reči a už si začínal obúvať topánky.

,,Kamže, kamže mladý muž. Bez raňajok sa z tohto domu ani nepohneš," zavelila neoblomne Maya priamo z kuchyne. Začína sa jej vymykať spod kontroly aj keď si to odmieta priznať. Musí si nejako opäť vybudovať rešpekt v tejto rodine.

,,Bože, mamiii. Kúpim si niečo po ceste. Mám naponáhlo."

,,Už som povedala. Raňajky sú základom dňa, sadni si a najedz sa. Adam ti nikam nezdrhne."

,,Alfie, nechaj to tak, v pohode sa najedz, môžem na teba počkať," mávol nad tým rukou. Samandriel otrávene zastonal a vybral sa priamo do jedálenskej miestnosti.

Castiel to celé sledoval kútikom svojho oka a nevedel sa prestať usmievať ako slniečko na hnoji. Táto situácia mu spravila deň.

Späť do jedálne kam sa doplazil zvyšok rodiny. Väčšina z nich mali na tvári trpiteľské výrazy vzhľadom na to koľko toho včera vypili a dokedy boli hore. No ako poznajú svoju matku, tá by ich najradšej zobudila o siedmej nech nevyspávajú do obeda. Má potom lepší pocit. Aspoň tak sa tvári.

Po výdatných raňajkách sa väčšina členov odtrepala do svojich izieb, kde si už robili, čo chceli. Castiel sa rozhodol pomôcť jeho matke s uprataním jedálne i kuchyne. Keď boli všetky riady zo stola preč, zobral si špongiu a jemne ňou prešiel po stole, aby ho zbavil zvyškov jedla, drobkov - proste všetkej špiny. Opláchol ju, dal na ňu čistiaci prostriedok a začal umývať špinavé riady.

,,Takže už mám povolenie odísť z domu? Adam na mňa čaká," povedal Samandriel nedočkavo. Nemienil tu byť ani o sekundu dlhšie.

,,Áno, môžeš ísť. Ale daj si na seba pozor," pohladila ho po líci. ,,Ľúbim ťa."

,,Aj ja teba, mami," letmo ju objal a vybral sa k vchodovým dverám. Obliekol si tenší kabát a za sprievodu jeho pozdravu odišiel.

,,Čo si s tým chlapcom počnem?" spýtala sa rečnícky, lebo vie, že jej s tým zjavne nikto nepomôže. Takmer všetky jej deti sú už dospelé a preč z domu.

,,On z toho vyrastie, presne taký bol Balthazar a pozri. Teraz by ťa nevymenil za nič," odložil čerstvo umyté riady do skrinky, opätoval svojej matke úsmev a poutieral si ruky.

,,Ešte stále platí to tvoje rande s Deanom?" opýtala sa nenútene, robiac sa akoby nič, ale Castiel zbadal ako sa jej jemne nadvihovali kútiky úst. V mysli sa mu vynorili výkričníky, ktoré značili nech povie jeho mame čo si myslí, ale _nie úplne všetko_ , aj keď vedel, že jeho mama je oproti Jimmymu, Balthazarovi a Gabrielovi prakticky neškodná, tak či onak vyzvedala rovnako zvedavo ako oni - Castiel a vážnejšie známosti k sebe moc nešli, vzhľadom k jeho 'nevydarenému pokusu' s April. Všetci sa obávali, že po tej skúsenosti Castiel ostane nadosmrti sám s mačkami, ale našťastie sa tak nestalo.

V kúte zbadal, ako sa Jimmy narovnal v geste, že jeho rozhovor s mamou má väčšie publikum. Preto len vzdychol a pozrel mame zmätene do tváre. ,,Prečo by neplatilo?"

,,Ja neviem," odvetila váhavo a venovala dlhý pohľad dlážke, ,,pozri Cassie, možno si teraz myslíš, že je to láska na prvý pohľad - a Dean nevyzerá nijako nevľúdne, práve naopak - ale nemusí to byť práve to, čo chceš. A možno prvý pohľad nás všetkých nestačil, veď opustil Sama. Viem, bol mladý a hlúpy, ale opúšťanie svojej rodiny...neviem Castiel."

,,Mama, prosím, _prosím_ nesnaž sa ma tu teraz od toho odhovárať," žobronil Castiel žalostne a zúfalo zároveň. Posledné čo v tento moment potreboval bolo mamino kázanie a jej prednášky o vzťahoch. Aj tak bol na vážkach z Deana, niežeby mu neveril, alebo žeby ho mal za zlého, ale nikdy nemohol veriť svojmu prvému pohľadu. Predsa len, vždy keď sa zamiloval padol hlboko do toho - vážne nepotreboval, aby sa do Deana bezmocne zamiloval, bez zábran a rozumného myslenia, len aby potom zistil, že ho len podlo využil. Preto bol opatrnejší a opýtal sa Sama na neskutočne veľa otázok ohľadom jeho brata - prečo začínal mať pocit, že sa mu už Sam začínal tak trochu vyhýbať, ale pravdepodobne to bol len zvláštny pocit -.

,,To nerobím zlatko, ale nechcem aby si si znova ublížil," odvetila rýchlo, ihneď zachytávajúc Castielove pochyby, ,,nechcem aby si mu ani neskúsil dať šancu. Práve naopak - chcem aby si to skúsil, chcem aby si bol šťastný a chcem veriť, že Dean ti neublíži..."

,,Mama nepreháňaj," skočil im do konverzácie Balthazar, ktorému sa vážne nepozdával náhly zvrat situácie, ,, neopovažuj sa ho od toho odhovárať! Len nech si Cassie užije - keď nie krásny vzťah, aspoň úžasný sex. Nepozeraj sa tak na mňa, obaja vieme, že po ňom ideš od momentu, čo si mal detailný pohľad na jeho..."

,,Balthazar," zamiešal sa do toho Castiel s varovným tónom hlasu, ale Balthazar ho ignoroval.

,,Čím chcem povedať, že je zbytočné keď ho od toho odhovoríš. Niekto mu ublíži znova. A znova a znova a znova. Nezáleží na tom ako veľmi si ho budeš strážiť. Ak to neurobí Dean, urobí to niekto iný. Takže ho nechaj - nedovolím ti zničiť jedinú príležitosť, ako ho vytiahnuť z domu. Ublíži mu? Dostane, čo si zaslúži od všetkých Novakovcov. A neopováž sa do toho zaťahovať celé fiasko typu _"opustil Sama"_. Netušíš čím si Dean prešiel a prečo to urobil, čiže-."

,,Počkať, spomaľ Balthazar!" skočila mu mama do reči s vráskou nespokojnosti na čele, ,,vôbec si nepochopil o čo mi išlo. Koľkokrát ti mám povedať, že sa ho nechystám od toho odhovárať? Povedala som to hneď niekoľkokrát, ale ty ma vôbec nepočúvaš. Nie, ty ma _počúvaš_ \- ale počuješ len to, čo chceš počuť. Predsa som povedala, že chcem aby to Cassie skúšal, chcem, aby Deanovi dal šancu, ale pritom sa tak bojím, aby to nedopadlo ako minule...nepochopíš tú bolesť, keď vidíš, že sa tvoje dieťatko trápi..."

,,Ľudia, som hneď vedľa vás," vzdychol Castiel trpiteľsky, avšak skôr, ako stihol povedať čokoľvek iné, aby zmenil tému, Balthazar mu skočil do reči opäť ich zaťahujúc do "Deano & Castiel" fiaska.

,,Mami, Castiel už nie je malé dieťa a týmto mu vôbec nepomáhaš," odvetil jej Balthazar, po čom si ťažko povzdychol. Potom sa však jeho ústa roztiahli do širokého úškrnu a Castiel hneď vedel, že celá tá vážnosť, ktorou Balthazar ešte pred chvíľou prekypoval, je fuč.

,,Navyše, celkom kazíš tú úžasnú _"rande prichádza"_ atmosféru," povedal takmer dotknuto, na čo mu Maya venovala jeden z jej 'myslíš to vážne' pohľadov a jemne sa pousmiala. Castiel sa zatváril trpiteľsky.

,,Čo ten pohľad, Cassie? Len nás nechaj užiť si našu chvíľku! Naposledy to bol len Gabriel, ktorý sa pripravoval na rande s večne opakujúcimi sa otázkami ohľadom jeho výzoru. Teraz sa nám to zunovalo, on a Sam si svoje užili. Si na rade," zamiešal sa do konverzácie Jimmy s úškrnom rovnako podlým ako Balthazarov. Castiel s terorom sledoval, ako sa Maya mierne od nich oddaľovala s neveriackym úsmevom na tvári.

,,Mami, opováž sa ma tu s nimi nechať!" zasyčal Castiel, na čo sa Maya zasmiala.

,,Prepáč zlatko, obed sa sám neuvarí," podliacky naňho žmurkla a vytratila sa do kuchyne, z kadiaľ prišiel Jimmy, na čo Castiel ťažko vzdychol.

,,No čo, Cassie, už si rozmýšľal čo budete robiť? Kedy, kde a ako ho pobozkáš? Stavím sa, že to bude ako v tých filmoch," riekol Balthazar takmer zasnene, zatiaľ čo Castiel naňho neveriacky zízal, absolútne netušiac čo na to povedať.  
,,Presne! V daždi, v jemnej žiare mesačného svetla," pridal sa Jimmy rovnako zasnene, Castiel kmital pohľadom medzi nimi takmer vydesene.

,,Mám pocit, že mi vidíš do hlavy brat môj," povedal Balthazar uznanlivo, Castiel im rýchlo vtrhol do rozhovoru skôr, ako sa stihli pustiť do detailného opisu jeho bozku s Deanom, tak jeho milostnou scénkou s ním.

,,Žartujete, však?!" vyštekol po nich, Jimmy naňho nespokojne pozrel.

,,Čo sa ti neľúbi?" prehodil Balthazar pobúrene, na čo mu Castiel venoval škaredý pohľad.

,,Nemám ani len poňatia kam ma Dean berie, pretože vieš braček, 'párty s pár starými priateľmi' je veľmi široký pojem. Navyše, na zajtra hlásili dvadsaťtri stupňov a teplo, čiže pochybujem, že bude pršať, takže na váš sen o romantickom bozku v daždi môžete okamžite zabudnúť. Prečo to vlastne riešite?! Pravdepodobne sa neposunieme ani len k objatiu, čiže-."

,,A toto, braček, je chvíľa, v ktorej sa mýliš," skočil mu Jimmy do reči s úškľabkom, na čo Castiel vydal podráždený povzdych.

,,Pretože ak sa dnes nedostanete aspoň k puse - čo sa dostanete, päťdesiat babiek na to, že sa k tomu dostanete -, tak ja už vážne neviem. Možno si Cassie vyhodí z kopýtka a posunie sa s Deanom na _'iný level',_ " Castiel sa už chystal na štipľavú odpoveď, ale hlas spoza jeho chrbta ho v tom prerušil.

,,Nerieš to, Cassie, veď vieš, že si už nemajú koho doberať. Gabriel so Samom už nie sú žiadna novinka, už si ich nemajú pre čo doberať. Tvoje rande s Deanom bolo pre nich ako podnet na útok," povedal Chuck odo dverí, v rukách držiac náradie, vyberajúc všetko zo zásuvky na komode v predsieni. Balthazar si povrchne odfrkol.

,,Ocko, ty tomu nerozumieš, chceme len, aby bol Castiel šťast- čo to vlastne robíš?" Jimmy naňho zmätene pozeral, snažiac sa prísť na to, čo sa presne Chuck chystal robiť s rozobratou zásuvkou.

,,Nepovedal si náhodou, že sa k tomu nepohneš pred poludním?" Castiel naňho povrchne zodvihol obočie.  
,,Vaša mama by mi kvôli tomu neprestala dýchať na krk, čiže radšej skôr ako neskôr," Chuck nechtiac tresol do ďalšej zásuvky, ktorá sa celá zrútila naňho.

,,Oci radšej to nechaj na mňa," povedal Jimmy varovne, ale Chuck nad ním ľahostajne mávol rukou.  
,,Myslím, že by to skôr chcelo novú poličku," pridal sa Balthazar, takmer trpiteľsky sledoval, ako sa Chuck pasoval so zásuvkami, ,,vážne oci."

,,Čo tu pre pána stváraš?!" skríkla Maya popritom, ako prechádzala okolo chodby, v ktorej tak usilovne Chuck bojoval s poličkou, ,,povedala som ti, že to máš opraviť!"

,,Čo podľa teba robím?" vykríkol Chuck späť, stavajúc sa zo zeme. Pod ním sa rozpadlo čokoľvek, na čom práve pracoval. Maya sa naňho zaškaredila.

,,Týmto robíš viac škody ako úžitku!" odsekla úsečne, na čo jej Chuck opäť čosi zašomral, čo už však Castiel nepočul, keďže sa pobral späť do jedálne, kde ešte stále sedela Rachel.

Sedela na stoličke spievajúc si asi najotravnejšiu pesničku z reklamného pásma a napriek jeho nevľúdnemu názoru k jej výberu piesne sa na ňu široko usmial, a venoval jej bozk do vlasov. Potom do jedálne prišiel aj Lucifer, ktorý mal na tvári (ktorá bola ešte zjemnená spánkom) nespokojný výraz. Sadol si za stôl a poprosil Castiela o hrnček kávy. Ten nemal nič iného na práci a tak sa pristihol, ako nalieva do rýchlo-varnej kanvice vodu, a vyberá zo skrinky Luciferov obľúbený pohár. Teda, býval to jeho obľúbený pohár za čias, keď bol Castiel ešte veľmi malý. Napriek jeho nízkemu veku si stále dokázal v pamäti prehrať moment, kde sedel za stolom ako trojročné dieťatko a malý desaťročný Lucifer sa o dušu háda s Gabrielom, ktorý mu vzal jeho obľúbený pohár. Pohár však nebol ničím výnimočný - bol matne modrý s trochu natrhnutým uškom a nudnými vlnitými vzormi, avšak dokázal Castiela dostať do hlbokých útrob jeho pamäte.

,,Ty si nezabudol," poznamenal Lucifer s úškrnom popritom, ako sledoval, ako Castiel nalieva vriacu vodu do pohára.  
,,Na tvoje večné hádky o ten pohár sa nedá zabudnúť," odvetil na to Castiel a položil pred Lucifera jeho hrnček, ktorý sa mu ticho poďakoval. Z predsiene sa opäť ozvala hádka, na čo Lucifer prevrátil oči.

,,Ako v zverinci. Satan sa tu ani vyspať nemôže," odpil si z hrnčeka hojný dúšok a napriek tomu, že káva bola vriaca sa Lucifer ani len nezakašľal. Castiel na to nemo pozeral. 'Moja rodina sa musela zblázniť', pomyslel si. Jeden si myslí, že mu môže len tak zorganizovať rande, druhý mu píše scenár na jeho bozk s niekým, koho skoro vôbec nepozná, ďalší sa nazýva Satanom. Oh, a ešte jeho rodičia po sebe práve štekajú kvôli poličke.

Castiel vstal od stola a pohol sa smerom ku schodisku. Prvé poschodie vždy patrilo deťom - teda, aspoň najmladším z nich. Castiel kedysi mal izbu priamo v strede chodby, hneď vedľa Jimmyho a Gabriela. Oproti nemu sídlilo kráľovstvo Balthazara, do ktorého sa bál chodiť a vždy si od nej udržiaval odstup. Vždy tam našiel niečo, čo vážne nájsť nechcel - žiaden z jeho súrodencov sa neprejavoval ako poriadkumilovný, až na Michaela, ktorý bol snáď horší ako Castiel a dbal na poriadok vo svojich veciach až príliš.   
Na prízemí mali izbu Michael a Lucifer (ich rodičia viac ako miliónkrát oľutovali to, že ich dali vedľa seba) a ich rodičia.

Atmosféra chodby na prvom poschodí v ňom vyvolala pocity nostalgie. Spomenul si, ako ho večne Gabriel s Jimmym odtiahli do Balthazarovej izby, kde ho následne desili vymyslenými príbehmi o ich dome. Práve kvôli nim sa bál chodiť na povalu či do pivnice. Postupom času však zistil, že si to všetko vymýšľali a neveril im už ani nos medzi očami.

Castiel vošiel do svojej izby a poobzeral sa okolo seba. Ostala presne taká, akú ju nechal keď sa odsťahoval do svojho vlastného. Aj napriek tomu, že mal dvadsať a študoval na vysokej škole, jeho mama ho púšťala len s veľmi ťažkým srdcom. Castiel nebol ako jeho bratia - nebol prehnane detinský a konfliktný. Mal rád svoj pokoj a chcel to dosiahnuť ďaleko. A vedel, že ďalší krok dopredu bolo získanie vlastného bývania.

A tak hneď ako sa začal jeho druhý ročník na vysokej škole sa presťahoval do menšieho bytu, kde si z domu vzal pár svojich vecí a zvyšok si dokúpil. Avšak chýbal mu domov - chýbala mu v tom prázdnom byte tá atmosféra domova, ktorú pociťoval vždy keď sa všetci zišli u nich doma na Vianoce. Chýbali mu všetci jeho súrodenci, nehľadiac na to ako veľmi boli otravní. Veď Lucifera či Michaela vídaval raz za uhorský rok (keďže bývali trocha ďalej ako zvyšok jeho rodiny), Jimmy a Balthazar sú väčšinou príliš zaneprázdnení na stretnutie s ním. S Gabrielom sa ale vídal v jednom kuse, pretože ten býval neďaleko od neho a Castiel veľmi rád navštevoval jeho kaviareň.

Gabriel bol svojský typ človeka a popravde, ak by nebol Castielov brat veru by sa s ním len tak do reči nedal. Ale mal ho veľmi rád, aj napriek jeho darebáckym žartom, ktoré praktikoval ako na ňom, tak aj na zvyšku rodiny. Aj napriek tomu, že si ho doberal ako všetci jeho bratia, mal ho snáď najradšej - pretože keď mal počúvať, vždy počúval. Nikdy mu neskákal do reči (ako to máva Jimmy s Balthazarom vo zvyku a Castiel neznáša keď musí svoju vetu začať od znova, najmä ak je to nejaká citlivá téma), nikdy ho nesúdil a nikdy sa mu neposmieval, keď bol v úzkych. Vždy ho dostal z nepríjemnej konverzácie, keď zbadal, že sa cíti nepríjemne. Gabriel síce tak nepôsobil, no mohol by sa stať kandidátom na brata roka a bol jeho obľúbený brat aj keď vedel, že v rodine by nemalo byť nič ako "obľúbený súrodenec".

Castiel si sadol na svoju posteľ a pozrel sa na svoju prázdnu skriňu. Nemohol si pomôcť, ale jeho myšlienky opäť zablúdili k Deanovi. Dean naňho zapôsobil spôsobom, akým naňho snáď ešte nikto nezapôsobil. Prebudil v ňom pocity, o ktorých si bol istý, že zakopal hlboko do seba. Prebudil v ňom sympatie už pri prvom pohľade. A čokoľvek sa stalo či nestalo v jeho živote, Dean naňho nepôsobil nijako zle. Možno ho len zdanie klame, ale nedokázal na Deana myslieť v nijakom inom zmysle slova ako v tom dobrom.

A aj napriek tomu, že to pred Jimmym a Balthazarom popieral ako len vedel, túžil po tom, aby sa ich rande zvrtlo smerom akým naznačovali, pretože _panebože_ , dalo sa vôbec po Deanovi netúžiť? Veď už len pri pohľade na tie jeho plné pery ho mal chuť vybozkávať, hneď a zaraz pred jeho rodinou. Možno by sa aj k niečomu mal, ak by sa do toho nezaplietla jeho rodina. Ale skôr nie ako áno, bol príliš plachý na to, aby urobil prvý krok. Možno bez jeho bláznivej rodiny by sa sem ani nedostali.

Ani netušil prečo išiel do svojej starej izby. Možno sa mu zacnelo. Možno chcel byť len chvíľku sám. Ale neskutočne mu to chýbalo. Tá vôňa, to zorganizovanie celej jeho izby, spomienky, ktoré sa nachádzali za jej stenami...

Jeho byt nič z toho nemá. Vonia po osviežovačoch vzduchu, vždy sa vo vzduchu vznáša vôňa levandúľ alebo škorice s jablkom, ale jeho byt nikdy nevonia po domove, ako vždy voňala jeho stará izba. A ani nemá ten svoj zorganizovaný neporiadok, v ktorom sa vo svojej izbe vedel orientovať - v jeho byte je aktuálne len neporiadok, samé stohy papierov a hrnčeky od kávy (ktorej nikdy nie je dosť). Takmer nikde sa nevyzná. Občas mu to ani nepripadá, že je to jeho byt.

Navyše, v jeho byte ho takmer nikto nikdy nenavštevuje. Až na jeho najlepšiu priateľku Charlie, ktorá sa sem-tam zastaví, jeho byt ale väčšinou zíva prázdnotou. Castielovi to však až tak neprekáža, nikdy netušil ako sa správať v spoločnosti ľudí, ale napriek tomu si želal, aby sa jeho bratia tiež kde-tu zastavili.

Niekedy sa vážne cítil osamelo. Ale v živote by si to nepriznal.

*******

,,Cassie, v živote som nebol radšej že si tu. Sammy choď sa schovať!" zvolal Gabriel až príliš radostným tónom, keď zbadal Castiela na prahu, na čo Castiel len zodvihol obočie. Poslednú poznámku sa rozhodol ignorovať - jeho starší brat očividne narážal na to, ako v poslednej dobe Castiel vyhľadával Samovu prítomnosť, aby sa ho kadečo pýtal. Zrejme sa obraz o ňom samotnom predsa len trocha zmenil v Samových očiach, aj keď asi nie v tom dobrom. Preto poslednú poznámku radšej ignoroval a venoval sa tej prvej.

,,A to už prečo?" opýtal sa Castiel zmätene, na čo Gabriel len lenivo mykol plecami.

,,Už tu bola nuda," odvetil jednoducho a pozval Castiela dnu. Ten vošiel do kuchyne a váhavo sa posadil za stôl, kde sedel Sam a ťukal do notebooku so sústredeným výrazom tváre.

,,Ahoj Sam," odkašľal si Castiel a Sam mu kývol hlavou s prívetivým ' _Čau Cas'._

Chvíľu bolo ticho (Gabriel nebol v kuchyni) a netrvalo dlho kým sa z príjemného ticha stalo trápne. Sam sa stále venoval notebooku, ale už nie tak sústredene ako predtým. Castiel sedel na stoličke oproti nemu, nervózne obzerajúc sa okolo seba rozmýšľajúc ako nenápadne začať konverzáciu ohľadom Deana - bolo ešte toľko vecí, ktoré o ňom nevedel, a on chcel byť pripravený na všetko.

,,Uhm," odkašľal si opäť a Sam zdvihol pohľad z obrazovky na Castiela, ,,Kde je vlastne Gabriel? T-totiž, vždy keď tu som tak je tu z-zvyčajne s nami."

Nevedel prečo koktal. Nevedel ani len prečo je nervózny. A už absolútne nemal poňatia prečo sa dočerta _červenal_.

,,Tesne pred tým ako si prišiel mal namierené do sprchy. Hádam, že je teraz tam," odvetil Sam a opäť sa začal venovať notebooku. Jeho tvár však bola unavená a nesústredená. Castiel mal pocit, že sa niečo stalo, ale radšej sa rozhodol nepýtať sa ohľadom toho.

,,Sam?" oslovil ho váhavo a Sam naňho znova pozrel, ,,Môžem mať jednu osobnú otázku?"

Sam si povzdychol a potichu sa zachechtal. Potom odpratal notebook nabok a kývnutím hlavy ho vyzval, nech mu povie, čo má na srdci. Castiel vzdychol nervózne, obávajúc sa či to nebude až príliš osobné.

,,Uhh. Pre-prečo od vás Dean odišiel?" zajachtal, hlas tichý a zastretý. Sam naňho prv len hľadel, asi netušiac presne ako mu odpovedať, čo Castiela trocha zmiatlo.  
,,Myslím tým...viem, že Dean to na večeri povedal, ale...mám taký zvláštny pocit, že nehovoril celú pravdu."

,,Ani nehovoril," odvetil Sam jednoducho, na čo Castiel pozdvihol obočie zvedavosťou, ,,Viem, že to neznie zrovna najlepšie, ale viem prečo to urobil. Je to dosť hlúpe, čo je presne dôvod prečo vám to nepovedal. Teda, čo by si o ňom pomyslela tvoja rodina, ak by povedal, že odišiel kvôli svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi za pomstou pre jeho priateľku, ktorá ho podvádzala?"

,,Počkať, on odišiel kvôli nejakej hlúpej pomste svojho priateľa? Znie to...nelogicky," skočil mu Castiel do reči trocha zostra, ale Sam len mykol plecami.

,,Ver mi, ani to žiadnu logiku nemá. A potom sa Dean rozhodol ostať v New Yorku pre taký ten pocit...slobody? Veď vieš, žiadne starosti, dvadsaťdva rokov a slobody koľko si len zažiadaš, povedz mi kohokoľvek, kto tak kedy mal možnosť žiť," Sam akosi posmutnel a Castiel sa nevedomky zamračil.

,,Ako tak dokázal žiť? Teda, z čoho? Pracoval tam, alebo...?"  
,,Ver mi, nechceš vedieť dôvod ako si zarábal. Teda, nebolo to zrovna legálne...ale myslím, že to ti povie Dean, keď sám bude chcieť," Sam len zakrútil hlavou a zapozeral sa na prázdny priestor za Castielom. Castiel sa rozhodol ďalej nevyzvedať...teda, ani nemal na výber, pretože do kuchyne vošiel Gabriel, premočený do nitky (z vlasov mu kvapkala voda na podlahu) a polonahý s uterákom okolo pásu.

,,Na čo tak zízaš, zabudol som oblečenie," šprihol Gabriel po Castielovi, ktorý naňho pozeral rovnakým pohľadom, akým ho obdarovával keď ešte bývali v rovnakej domácnosti a Gabriel vošiel do jeho izby bez zaklopania - slovo 'súkromie' nemal vo slovníku snáď ani jeden z jeho súrodencov.

,,Preto si prišiel do kuchyne a nie do spálne, kde máš všetko svoje oblečenie. Logické Gabriel," odvrkol Castiel a prevrátil očami, ale nijako ho Gabrielove počínanie neprekvapilo - logika nikdy nehrala v Gabrielovom živote veľkú rolu.

,,Nie všetko," zazubil sa naňho Gabriel a vzal zo Samovho operadla stoličky svoje boxerky. Castiel naňho zmätene zdvihol obočie.

,,Prečo - _prečo?_ Čo ste to...viete čo, ja sa radšej ani nepýtam," Castiel vzal svoju tvár do dlaní, Sam len flegmaticky mykol plecami.

,,To Gabriel. Myslel si, že vyzliekať sa v kuchyni je dobrý nápad," odpovedal Sam ľahostajne a ďalej len nesústredene zízal do steny, očividne nad niečim premýšľal a dosť ho to zaneprázdňovalo.

,,Uhm...nemyslím si, že to potrebujem vedieť," odsekol Castiel a vyčerpane sa oprel o svoju stoličku. Sam ho ignoroval, rovnako ako Gabriel, ktorý na seba práve navliekal svoje boxerky - akosi zabudol, že v miestnosti sú aj dvaja ďalší ľudia. Samovi na tom nijako zvlášť nezáležalo a Castiel ho úspešne ignoroval. Bol príliš zaneprázdnený rozmýšľaním nad Deanom.

Myšlienky nad ním boli prv len plné tajnej túžby a akéhosi zbožňovania. Dean sa mu zapáčil už od prvého pohľadu, nehľadiac na to ako veľmi klišé to znie. Vraj _'láska na prvý pohľad'_...teraz by to skôr nazval slepou láskou. Ale teraz zistil, že pravdepodobnosť, že sa doňho bezhlavo zamiloval bez rozmýšľania nad následkami bola v tej chvíli priveľká.

Deana ani poriadne nepoznal. Čím ďalej sa Sama naňho vypytoval, tým viacej sa cítil akoby ho nepoznal ani jeho vlastný brat. Štyri roky sú dlhá doba, čo ak sa za ten čas, čo ho Sam poznal zmenil? Čo ak ho zneužije? Čo ak s ním plánuje len 'jednu noc' a potom sa naňho vykašle? Castiel si nemyslel, že je cesty späť - nevedel, čo má od neho očakávať.

Dean bol slepá ulička a Castiel nevedel, či sa z nej dokáže dostať von. Bál sa - nebál sa obecne Deana, ale toho čo by sa mohlo stať. Čo ak nič z toho pre Deana nič neznamená a pozval ho v priateľskom geste?

Podobné myšlienky ho zožierali aj naďalej a bol nimi tak pohltený, že si ani neuvedomil, že robí Gabrielovi a Samovi opäť piate koleso na voze. Jediné, čo z ich 'momentu' Castiel zachytil, bolo ako sa Gabriel zohol ku Samovi a čosi mu šeptal do ucha, na čo Sam odpovedal prevrátením očí.

Potom však Sam zameral svoju pozornosť na Castiela a očividne si všimol, že ho čosi trápi, tak si odkašľal, aby si získal Castielovi pozornosť.

,,Hej," oslovil ho jemne, keď sa Gabriel opäť vytratil z kuchyne - konečne sa rozhodol obliecť sa -, ,,ak premýšľaš nad čímkoľvek, nechcem aby ťa čokoľvek z toho, čo som ti povedal odradilo. Viem, že bolo odo mňa voči Deanovi nefér, že som ti toto povedal. Určite si o ňom musíš kade čo myslieť, ale Dean nie je _zlý_."

,,Ale Sam, veď ja o ňom skoro nič neviem..'' začal Castiel žalostne, na čo Sam neveriacky pokrútil hlavou

_,,Nič nevieš_ ,'' zamrmle Sam pre seba a pozrie Castielovi do tváre, ,,Cas, vieš toho o Deanovi viac ako som ja mal šancu vedieť o Gabrielovi, keď sme mali prvé rande. V tom je podstata slová rande - máte sa navzájom spoznávať. Castiel, Dean nie je zlý človek a ver mi keď ti poviem, že sa nemáš absolútne čoho obávať.''

Castielovi neuveriteľne odľahlo potom, čo mu to Sam povedal, pretože mal pravdu - pre Sama bol Gabriel určite omnoho väčšia výzva a predsa len im to klapalo ako hodinky. Možno Castiel s Deanom budú na tom rovnako.

*******

Castiel odchádza od Sama a Gabriela s dobrým pocitom, pretože predsa len mali pravdu. Ako Sam hovoril, on Gabriela nepoznal vôbec - Castiel o Deanovi vie..nuž, základy. Aj tak sa to dá povedať. Castiel si uvedomuje, že ak by sa s tým Deanovi priznal, znel by ako stalker alebo šialená fanúšička, ale Castiel si nemohol pomôcť. Dávalo mu to akúsi istotu, že vie do čoho ide a podľa neho to znižuje pravdepodobnosť, že ho okašle.

Od Sama sa o Deanovi dozvedel kadečo - napríklad fakt, že od detstva zbožňuje koláče. Aj keď mu to nebude prakticky na nič na ich prvom rande, ale bola to milá poznámka. Potom tu bola skutočnosť, že nehľadiac na jeho vek mal tendenciu správať sa detinsky, čo mu strašidelne pripomínalo správanie jeho bratov, čiže to nebude zas taký problém, vzhľadom na to, že v okolí takých ľudí vyrastal a bol na také správanie zvyknutý.

Castiel by si kľudne mohol spraviť zoznam o Deanovi a na ich rande by mohol odškrtávať políčka, čo opäť znelo ako z denníka stalkera, čiže by si mal dať pohov.

Avšak všimol si na obrubníku pred bytovkou Gabriela a Sama známe nablištené auto, ktoré sa až príliš podobalo na auto, ktoré bolo pred týždňom zaparkované pred ich domom. Impala Deana Winchestra (názov auta si zapamätal vďaka Balthazarovi, ktorý ho bez dychu zašepkal potom, čo si ho všimol).

_Dean? Ale čo tu ten robí?_ zamyslel sa Castiel, ale potom mu napadlo, že očividne nie je jediný, čo prišiel navštíviť svojho brata. Ale prečo by ostal len tak nečinne sedieť za volantom, ak by sa chystal k Samovi?

Potom si však Dean všimol, že bol odhalený vo svojej "činnosti" a tak sa rýchlo (a hlavne nápadne) hlavou otočil k druhej bytovke, čím prezradil pravdepodobne viac ako chcel. Teda, usvedčil sa v Castielových očiach ako stalker.

Vydal sa za ním skôr ako sa nad tým stihol zamyslieť, zatiaľ čo Dean sa ho snažil ignorovať až do posledného momentu.

Castiel sa naňho uškrnul a pozdvihol obočie.  
,,Na návšteve u brata, alebo je stalking tvoje hobby?'' vyletelo mu z úst skôr ako sa stihol nad hocičím zamyslieť a napriek tomu, že to nebol jeho zámer, vyviedol Deana z miery, a tak sa mu poskytol pohľad na červenajúceho sa Deana, čo bola vcelku zlatá kombinácia.

,,J-ja uhm...nesledoval som ťa. Vážne. Ja...chcel som ísť za Samom, ale potom som zbadal teba a...došlo mi, že by sme sa ako ja tak aj ty nezaobišli bez doberania od našich bratov," koktanie nevyzeralo ako obyčajný výjav u Deana, keďže si prvýkrát keď sa stretli na tej benzínke bol taký istý samým sebou (keďže si pravdepodobne myslel, že Castiela už nestretne), že si o ňom Castiel hneď spravil obrázok, do ktorého táto stránka Deana nezapadala. Kriste, vyviedol ho z miery viac ako chcel.

,,To nič. Našťastie mi to nepríde divné," tentokrát sa Castiel rozhodol na Deana len jemne usmiať, na čo sa Dean usmial späť, a wow, Deanovi neskutočne pristal úsmev, či bol široký alebo len jemné nadvihnutie kútikov.

,,Potrebuješ odvoz? Môžem ťa zviesť...kamkoľvek máš teraz namierené," ponúkol sa Dean, na čo Castiel opäť odpovedal zmäteným zdvihnutím obočia.

,,Nechcel si ísť k Samovi? Teda, nechcem ťa zdržovať -,"  
,,Sam tu bude aj o pól hodinu, nikam mi netečie. Ale ak nechceš.." na konci zámerne stíchol, na čo sa Castiel nervózne poškriabal na zátylku. Bol to jeho zlozvyk od detstva, robil to vždy keď nad niečím rozmýšľal, alebo keď váhal.

Nakoniec súhlasil, pretože chcelo sa mu všetko len nie cestovanie autobusom. A tak vhupol na miesto spolujazdca a zavrel za sebou dvere.

Jeho náhle sebavedomie bolo zrejme len chvíľková slabosť, pretože akonáhle sa ocitol v jeho tesnej blízkosti ho pochytila nervozita a začali sa mu potiť dlane. Atmosféra zhustla na trápne ticho - ani jeden z nich netušil čo povedať. Castielovi začalo chýbať sebavedomie, ktoré mal predtým ako si sadol k Deanovi do auta. Lakťami sa dotýkali, čo ho prinútilo zamyslieť sa aké čudné by bolo ak by ho chytil za ruku. _Odpoveď: Veľmi_ , odvetil ten otravný hlások v hlave, ktorý ho v kuse presviedčal, aký je nemožný.

,,Tak, kam to bude?" spýtal sa Dean po chvíli, na čo sa Castiel začervenal. Išli sotva päť minút vedľa seba a už zabudol ako sa volá - mal by sa schopiť.

,,Uhm, za touto uličkou zabočiť vpravo," odvetil Castiel. Nemienil ísť práve teraz domov, tam bude pravdepodobne trma-vrma. Nie, on pôjde k sebe domov. Tam bude aspoň ticho.

Onedlho Deanova impala parkovala pred jeho bytovkou. Už sa chystal vystúpiť, ale zastavila ho pomyslenie aké otrasné ticho tam bude - nebol tam týždeň, keďže si vybavil voľno aby mohol stráviť čas s jeho bratmi, ktorý už zajtra odchádzajú. Navyše vedel, že jeho mama potrebovala oddych rovnako ako oni - dožičili jej ho v podobe stráženia Rachel, ktorá ich všetkých zbožňovala.

Castiel si zvykol brávať Rachel na víkend, alebo trávil víkendy u jeho rodičov. Castiel neznášal tú samotu, ktorú pociťoval keď bol v jeho byte. Aspoň takto si mohol cez víkend uľaviť, keď ho trávil v kruhu rodiny. Maya ho za to milovala, pretože sa jej za jej synmi neskutočne cnelo a takto to nebolo také zlé.

Späť k pointe, že práve v tej chvíli chcel všetko, len nie byť sám. A tak sa otočil k Deanovi, ktorý naňho taktiež pozeral. Rýchlo sa pustil do reči, skôr ako sa v tej zelenej stratí.

,,Ehh...ne-nechceš ísť ďalej?'' Castiel vedel, že sa chystá ku Samovi, ale chcel si dopriať aspoň trochu sebeckosti, pretože ako sám Dean povedal - Sam mu nikam neutečie.

,,Jasné," odvetil Dean entuziasticky, na čo sa Castiel musel usmiať.

Castiel išiel v popredí, aby mohol otvoriť dvere. Podarilo sa mu to až na tretíkrát, čo bolo dosť rýchlo, vzhľadom na skutočnosť, že zámok bol pokazený a minule nad tým hodnú chvíľu stál a kľúčik v diere prehadzoval, ako sa len dalo. Potom prešli chodbou k výťahu, kde Castiel stisol štvorku.

Nikdy nemal výťahy v láske, odmalička ho desili, ale v tomto ohľade nemal na výber. Musel vziať to, čo mu ponúkli, pretože tak lacný byt nenájde už snáď nikde, ale vzhľadom na jeho veľkosť tá cena bola rozumná. Teda, niežeby nevzal väčší byt za takúto cenu, ale úprimne, kto rozumný by to robil?  
Stačilo mu, že nepracuje na plný úväzok a tak či onak dostáva slušnú výplatu.

Pracuje u jeho najlepšej priateľky, ktorá zdedila kníhkupectvo po jej starom otcovi, rovnako ako jeho majetok. A tak mu poskytla jednoduchú robotu za slušné peniaze - vedel, že nebyť Charlie, v živote by takú prácu nenašiel.

Ocitli sa vo vnútri jeho skromného bytu, ktorý tvorila malá kuchyňa s ešte menšou obývacou izbou. Oproti obývacej izby boli dvere, ktoré viedli do jeho spálne, vedľa ktorej bola toaleta s kúpeľňou. V obývacej miestnosti bol hrozný neporiadok, v podobe rôznych stohov papierov, ktoré tam minulý týždeň nechal. Takmer všetky boli ohľadom jeho vysokej školy, niektoré boli z úradu, iné z práce. Zabudol, že ich tak pred týždňom nechal. Castiel sa začervenal od zahanbenia a otočil sa k Deanovi.

,,Fíha," zapískal Dean pri pohľade na to, ,, zaneprázdnený človek, že?"

,,Dalo by sa to povedať aj tak," odvetil Castiel popritom, ako sa to snažil ako-tak upratať, aby si mal Dean kam sadnúť, ,, ospravedlňujem sa, zabudol som, že som to tak pred týždňom nechal. Vybavovačky ohľadom týždňového voľna boli horror."

,,Takže si zostal u rodičov celý týždeň?" spýtal sa Dean zvedavo, na čo Castiel prikývol.

,,Áno. Lucifer a Michael dnes odchádzajú kvôli práci, Balthazar odchádza zajtra a Jimmy v nedeľu," Castiel mu pravdepodobne povedal viac ako potreboval vedieť, ale Dean ho počúval. Keď Castiel dorozprával, Dean sa uškrnul.

,,S tak veľkou rodinou sa nikdy nenudíš, čo?" Castiel sa len usmial a mykol plecami.

,,Hádam, že nie. Teda, občas vedia byť pekne otravní, ale nedá sa ich nemať rád. Mám rád, keď trávime spolu čas - hlavne Vianoce. Opäť sa cítim ako dieťa. Síce to neznie lákavo, ale hluk je pre mňa znak domova. Bolo ťažké nájsť si nové bývanie, v ktorom je také ticho," priznal sa Castiel, ale potom mu došlo, že ako hostiteľ nestojí za nič ,,nedáš si niečo na pitie? Prepáč, že som sa nespýtal skôr."

,,Kávu. Vďaka, Cas," Dean naňho žmurkol skôr ako sa Castiel vytratil do kuchyne, z ktorej sa hlasno spýtal, akú kávu Dean chce. Čochvíľa sa vrátil s hrnčekom s Deanovou kávou.

Dean sa poďakoval a odpil si. Castiel si nemohol pomôcť a začal na Deana zízať, pretože jakživ nevidel, aby mal niekto také krásne črty tváre. Dean bol neuveriteľne atraktívny - Castiel sa oproti nemu cítil ako nič.   
,,Tak, Cas," začal Dean a otočil sa späť k nemu, ,,čo to vlastne študuješ? Spomenul si, že si na výške."

,,Medicínu," odvetil jednoducho, ,,školu, ktorú nedokončím tak rýchlo. Možno sa zamestnám, ale bude trvať veľmi dlho kým dosiahnem titul, ktorý chcem."

,,Wow," Dean naňho uznanlivo kývol hlavou a potom sa naňho zazubil, ,,znieš ako šprt."

Castiel sa mu pozeral do tváre, ani si neuvedomujúc ako blízko sú pri sebe. Ich pery sa už takmer dotýkali.

,,A to je zlé?" spýtal sa, avšak o odpoveď veľmi nestál. Zacítil Deanov horúci dych na tvári a hneď zabudol ako sa volá, jeho myšlienky nabrali celkom iný smer.

,,Veľmi," odvetil Dean a jemne sa k nemu priklonil ešte bližšie. Castiel celkom zabudol ako dýchať.

Perami sa jemne obtreli, ale vďaka Deanovmu telefónu nedošlo k ničomu ďalšiemu. Vlastne sa to ani k puse prirovnať nedalo, vzhľadom k Castielovým potrebám a jeho túžbe, ktorá sa teraz snáď ešte zväčšila. Tá túžba mu celkom opantala mozog, až tak, že mu akosi nedošlo, že na toto všetko je na jeho gesto ešte stále _príliš skoro_.

Dean naňho ospravedlňujúco pozrel, odtiahol sa a telefón zdvihol.

,,Benny?" povedal miesto pozdravu a Castiel začul kohosi hlas, ktorý bľabotal čosi nerozoznateľné.  
,,Hneď tam budem," povzdychol si Dean a opäť pozrel na Castiela, ktorý sa všemožne snažil nevyzerať sklamane.

,,Prepáč Cas, ale budem musieť ísť," povedal Dean a už aj sa staval z pohovky.

,,To je v poriadku Dean, aj tak sa uvidíme večer," odvetil Castiel a vybral sa za ním.

Dean sa v otvorených dverách naňho ešte raz otočil, odrazu sa vôbec neponáhľal. ,,Mám ťa vyzdvihnúť tu alebo u vašich?"

,,Hmm," zamyslel sa Castiel, ,,Hádam, že stačí keď prídeš sem."

Dean sa naňho široko usmial a pri pohľade na ten úsmev sa musel usmiať aj Castiel. Potom si Dean privolal výťah, zatiaľ čo Castiel ešte stále stál na prahu dverí do jeho bytu.  
,,Tak večer," Dean naňho poslednýkrát žmurkol keď konečne prišiel výťah. Dean odišiel skôr ako Castiel stihol odpovedať.

Všetko sa udialo tak rýchlo, že sa nad tým Castiel ani nestihol zamyslieť, ale teraz keď bol Dean preč tak sa všetky tie myšlienky naňho priam vrhli.

Pretože _bože_ , on a Dean sa takmer pobozkali - a hej, možno to bolo na Castielove morálky trochu skoro, ale vzhľadom na jeho naliehavosti, ktoré sa týkajú Deana, sa mohol na morálky zvysoka vykašľať.

Nemal ani najmenšie tušenie kto bol sakra Benny, ale v tomto momente mal chuť naňho poslať monštrá z močiarov, pretože len kvôli nemu sa ten bozk-nebozk prerušil.

Potom mu však napadlo, že to bolo len dobré, že ich prerušil - pretože ak by sa tak nestalo, určite by to Dean prehĺbil v čosi o niečo menej nevinné, a Castiel by ho nechal. Nechal by ho robiť si s ním čo chce, tak veľmi bol z Deana vedľa, že nedokázal premýšľať racionálne.

Na druhej strane odmietal pripustiť, že takto sa zvrtla ich prvá pusa. Pretože aj keď to v živote neprizná, premýšľal o spôsoboch, ako by sa to mohlo stať a toto nebolo ani jeden zo spôsobov, ako to _chcel_. Proste si Dean ukradol ich prvý bozk o čosi skôr, ako Castiel chcel a očakával, a to Castiela _štvalo. ___

__Castiel sa ani nenazdal a nastal večer, a on nemal najmenšie tušenie čo si obliecť, ale bolo to prakticky jedno. Idú pravdepodobne len do nejakého podniku, kde sa Castielovi nebude páčiť a bude chcieť ísť domov._ _

__Teda, tak sa aspoň zvrtlo každé jedno rande, ktoré mal s April. Aj keď sa to na prvý pohľad nezdalo, April bola sebecká a úzkoprsá osobnosť. Nikdy jej nezáležalo na Castielovom názore, ani na tom, že sa na hocakej párty, na ktorú ich pozvali, cítil nepríjemne._ _

__A aj keď sa snažil, ako vedel nikdy April skutočne nemiloval. Snažil sa presvedčiť samého seba, že áno, ale vnútri dobre vedel, že to nie je pravda. Vždy tak trochu kopal za iný tým, aj keď to nechcel priznať, pretože sa bál._ _

__A teraz zistil, že všetko to trápenie a robenie sa na niečo, čím nie je, bolo celkom zbytočné. Po Gabrielovom "priznaní" ich rodina bola o dosť otvorenejšia ako predtým, čo v Castielovi vyvolalo pocit, že je zbabelec._ _

__Ani sa im nemusel priznávať, pretože ani si to síce neuvedomoval, ale robil to tak očividné. Gabriel sa pokladal za odborníka a ihneď mu naznačil, že to nikomu z ich rodiny prekážať nebude._ _

__Castiel bol neskutočne nervózny - ešte stále bol skeptický voči hocakým vzťahom, ale ten chtíč, ktorý pociťoval k Deanovi bol väčší ako strach čo sa z rande napokon vyvinie. Racionálnu stránku svojho rozumu jednoducho zahodil von oknom._ _

__Zúfalo zízal do skrine, absolútne netušiac čo si obliecť. Jeho pesimistické myšlienky prehlušil zvonček, ktorého otravné vyzváňanie sa ozvalo po jeho tichom byte. On sa zamračil, pretože v tomto momente naozaj nepotreboval žiadne návštevy._ _

__Napriek jeho nechuti sa vydal ku dverám a otvoril ich - za nimi stal nik iný, ako jeho otravné dvojča a ešte otravnejší starší brat._ _

__,,Cassie!" zvolal Jimmy provokatívnym entuziazmom, na čo mu Castiel poslal škaredý pohľad._ _

__,,Čo tu dopekla robíte?" spýtal sa Castiel bez hanby, vedel, že oni privítanie nepotrebujú. Balthazar bol iného názoru._ _

__,,Žiadne _'Ahoj, veľmi rád vás opäť vidím'?_ Takto ťa mama nevychovala," odfrkol si Balthazar povrchne a vošiel dnu. Jimmy ho nasledoval, na tvári mal provokačný úškrn. A vážne, Castiel potreboval všetko len nie toto._ _

__,,Až na to, že ja vás rád nevidím," zahundral Castiel pre seba, na čo Jimmy odpovedal urazeným zhíknutím._ _

__,,Au," povedal Balthazar a chytil sa za srdce, nútiac Castiela opäť zamyslieť sa či sú vážne príbuzní._ _

__,,No dobre, teraz vážne," zvolal Castiel keď vošli do obývacej izby,  
,,načo ste vôbec prišli? Morálnu podporu od vás vážne nepotrebujem."_ _

__,,Čo ti sadlo na nos braček? Našu morálnu podporu potrebuješ viac ako si dokážeš predstaviť," zanôtil Jimmy a bez okolkov sebou hodil na Castielovu pohovku._ _

__,,Presne tak!" pritakal Balthazar a podišiel ku skrini. Castiel prevrátil oči a sadol si vedľa Jimmyho._ _

__,,Toto si vziať nemôžeš, bože Castiel veď to vyzerá otrasne," Balthazar prechádzal prstami po jednotlivých kusoch oblečenia v Castielovej skrini, ,,ani toto, ani toto, ani toto....Máš vôbec v skrini nejaké normálne oblečenie, ktoré o tebe nevypovedá, aký úzkoprsý šprt si?"_ _

__,,Toto je celkom v pohode," zvolal Jimmy popritom ako podišiel k Balthazarovi a vzal do rúk jednu z Castielových košieľ k obleku._ _

__,,Jimmy, ide na rande, nie na svadbu," odvrkol Balthazar a vrátil košeľu späť na miesto. Potom sa prstami zavadil o ďalšiu košeľu a zaujato zodvihol obočie._ _

__,,Táto sa ešte dá," povedal a hneď po ňom hodil bledo-modrú košeľu, čo bola posledná kvapka pre Castiela._ _

__,,Dobre," postavil sa, nechávajú košeľu skĺznuť z gauča na zem a prišiel bližšie k Balthazarovi a Jimmymu._ _

__,,Je od vás vážne pekné, že ste sa stavili, ale myslím, že to zvládnem sám-," už ich chcel schmatnúť za ramená a poslať ich preč, čo sa ani jednému z nich nepozdávalo._ _

__,,Blbosť," prvý sa ozval Jimmy, ,,proste nám ver. My zariadime, aby to rande dopadlo výborne."_ _

__,,Prosím nie," zakňučal Castiel, ale rozhodol sa to viac nerozoberať. Aj tak ich z tadiaľ nedostane ani keby veľmi chcel._ _

__Nakoniec si na seba vzal tú košeľu, ktorú mu odporučili (alebo vynútili) a nervózne sa posadil za stôl v kuchyni._ _

__,,Bolo by veľmi od veci dať si pohár vína?" opýtal sa a Jimmy prevrátil oči._ _

__,,Ožrať sa môžeš aj tam. Presne to je na párty najlepšie. Navyše mu nevedomky ukážeš presne, aká osobnosť si," koketne naňho žmurkol a tentokrát to bol Castiel, čo prevrátil oči. Potom vydal ťažký vzdych._ _

__,,Stále si nie som istý, či je to dobrý-," čokoľvek, čo chcel Castiel povedať, bolo prerušené náhlym zaznením zvončeka._ _

__,,Do pekla, už je tu," zasyčal Castiel bez dychu a takmer rýchlosťou svetla sa rozbehol k dverám._ _

__Popritom ako otváral ho trápili myšlienky, či to potom skoro-bozku nebude trápne. _Do šľaka, a čo ak hej..._  
 _'Teraz je už neskoro',_ pomyslel si a otvoril dvere skôr ako si to stihol rozmyslieť._ _

__Za dverami stál Dean (aké prekvapenie), ktorého bezstarostný úsmev ho takmer položili na kolená._ _

__,,A-ahoj," zakoktal a hneď na to sa začervenal. Bože, v duchu sa pľasol do čela._ _

__,,Čau," jeho úsmev znežnel, potom sa však zamračil od zmätenia, ,,Eh, netušil som, že máš návštevu..."_ _

__Castiel vyvalil oči od prekvapenia, pýtajúc sa samého seba z kadiaľ to dopekla vie, potom sa však otočil a zbadal svojich bratov, ako ich pozorujú zo zárubni dverí do kuchyne. Keď zbadali, že sa Castiel otočil, Jimmy mu ukázal palec hore a Balthazar naňho koketne žmurkol._ _

__,,Oni? Oni tu nie sú na návšteve. Prišli ako...morálna podpora?" _Čo to hovorí? Dopekla, čo mu to hovorí? Toto nepotreboval vedieť!_ rýchlo zadržal túžbu pľasnúť sa do čela od zúfalstva, alebo si otrieskať hlavu o stenu od stupidity._ _

__,,Aha..jasné," Dean sa uchechtol. Castiel si zahryzol do pery a nenápadne si ho obzrel od hlavy po päty. Dean bol oblečený jednoducho - tmavé jeansy s koženou bundou, pod ktorou mal modré tričko. Prinútilo ho to zamyslieť sa, či jeho oblečenie nie je moc._ _

__,,Tak... Hádam, že môžeme ísť," prehovoril Dean a Castiel len hlúpo prikývol. Popritom ako sa Dean chystal privolať výťah sa Castiel otočil a poslal jeho bratom varovný pohľad._ _

__,,Opovážte sa tu niečo rozbiť - náhradný kľúč mám pod obuvníkom, zajtra mi ho vrátite, jasné?" nechcel znieť nijako hrubo, obaja boli vlastne jediné, čo mu zabránilo pred opitím sa. Ale stále to boli Jimmy a Balthazar - nemal tu tú istotu, že sa vráti a jeho byť nebude hore nohami._ _

__,,Fajn, fajn. Uži si to Cassandra," Jimmy sa naňho uškrnul tesne pred tým, ako Castiel zavrel dvere. Castiel sa jemne usmial a pokrútil hlavou nad detinskosťou jeho brata._ _

__Keď nasadali do auta, Castiela postihla akási úzkosť - ako vždy._ _

__,,Kam-kam že to vlastne ideme?" spýtal sa Castiel a zahryzol si do pery. ' _Ak povie, že je to ''prekvapenie" tak prisahám bohu-'.__ _

__,,Roadhouse," povedal Dean bez okolkov popritom, ako naštartoval auto. Asi nebol tak _"klišé"_ typ človeka, ako naňho Castiel tipoval, ale predsa len je len začiatok večera, možno mu nakoniec ukáže svoju 'klíšé' stránku osobnosti._ _

___Roadhouse? Prečo mu to znie tak povedome? Roadhouse, Roadhouse, Roadhouse..._ _ _

__Castiel sa chvíľu pozeral von oknom, ale potom ho to prestalo baviť. A tak sa zapozeral na Deanovu sústredenú tvár - stačí sa mu raz pozrieť na tvár a neviete prestať zízať._ _

__Po chvíli ho však Dean prichytil, na čo sa uškrnul. Castiel sa rýchlo (a hlavne nápadne) otočil, pýriac sa._ _

__Onedlho Deanove auto zaparkovalo pred 'Roadhousom'. Roadhouse nebol ničím zvláštny - bol to len obrovský dom, trocha pripomínajúci krčmu._ _

__Dean za ním zavrel dvere a v jeho sprievode sa Castiel vydal dnu. Vnútri to nebolo o nič lepšie - teda, nie že by to vyzeralo nejako zle. Vyzeralo to ako normálny bar._ _

__Avšak Roadhouse bol vnútri celkom slušne zariadený a bol aj dosť veľký. Navyše dosť preplnený, ako sa Castiel pozeral. _Ahoj úzkosť, stará dobrá priateľka...__ _

__Blondínka, ktorá stála pri barovom stole neďaleko od východu, sa otočila a široko sa usmiala, keď zbadala Deana.  
Keď sa Castiel pozrel na Deana zistil, že sa tiež usmieval._ _

__Onedlho ho blondínka zajala v objatí, Castiel ostal stáť vedľa, už teraz sa cítil nadbytočný, akoby tam vôbec nemusel byť._ _

__,,Ahoj Dean," začul jemný šepot dievčaťa, ale nemal šancu počuť, či jej Dean odpovedal._ _

__Keď sa od seba odlúčili, Dean opäť pristúpil späť ku Castielovi._ _

__,,Jo, toto je Castiel. Cas, toto je moja stará dobrá priateľka Jo," Jo mu okamžite poslala milý, nepredstieraný úsmev a vystrela k nemu ruku. Castiel sa usmial späť a potriasol jej rukou._ _

__,,Rada ťa spoznávam," dodala ešte a on kývol hlavou v geste "ja tiež", dúfajúc, že to pochopila._ _

__,,Dean!" ozval sa hlas od kasy a keď sa Castiel otočil zbadal tam akúsi ženu - mohla mať nad štyridsať, aj keď jej tmavé husté vlasy a široký úsmev ju robili omnoho mladšou._ _

__,,Som rada, že si sa opäť stavil," Dean sa na ňu uškrnul, ale potom sa opäť otočil ku Castielovi, ,,Toto je Ellen, mama Jo. Ellen, toto je Castiel."_ _

__,,Ahoj 'Castiel', veľmi rada ťa spoznávam," žmurkla naňho Ellen a Castiel opäť len s úsmev kývol._ _

__,,Ty toho veľa nenarozprávaš, čo?" Jo doňho drgla lakťom a Castiel sa začervenal._ _

__,,Po pravde... ani nie," povedal a Jo sa zachechtala. Potom však schmatla Deana za lakeť a zaviedla ho ešte hlbšie do útrob baru. Castiel ich váhavo nasledoval._ _

__Zvyšok párty sa odohrával v rovnakom duchu - Dean ho predstavoval jeho starým priateľom, tí s ním chvíľku viedli rozhovor, ale aj ten viedli len zo slušnosti. Potom sa však plne venovali Deanovi a aj ten po čase prestal skúšať zaviesť ho do rozhovoru._ _

__Netrvalo dlho a stalo sa presne to, čoho sa Castiel obával - začínal sa cítiť nepríjemne, aj keď to bolo posledné, čo v danú chvíľu chcel. Je to jeho prvé rande po veľmi dlhom čase, tak prečo sa vôbec nebaví?_ _

___Prečo si taký, aký si?_ _ _

__Castiel nevedel na túto otázku odpovedať, preto si radšej od Ellen objednal dva panáky vodky - väčšinou radšej pije tequilu alebo víno, ale teraz mal chuť na niečo tvrdšie._ _

__,,Castiel?" zvolal ktosi za ním od prekvapenia a on sa otočil. Za ním stal Garth Fitzherald - Castiel ho poznal z Gabrielovej kaviarne, kde Garth pracoval. Gabriel ho mal rád a okrem Sama mu snáď veril najviac zo všetkých._ _

__,,Ahoj Garth. Čo ty tu robíš?" spýtal sa ho zatiaľ, čo si Garth vedľa neho sadal._ _

__,,Pozvala ma moja priateľka zo strednej - jeden z mojich najlepších priateľov - taktiež zo strednej - tu usporiadal večierok. Lepšia otázka je, čo tu robíš ty?"_ _

__,,Mám tu rande," povedal Castiel neprítomne a hodil do seba prvého panáka s vodkou. Castiel sa musel zamyslieť - večierok tu pravdepodobne usporiadal Dean, čo ho prinútilo zamyslieť sa či Garth klame (čo sa naňho nepodobá) alebo boli vážne s Deanom najlepší priatelia. Pretože wow, Garth mu neprišiel ako typ človeka, s ktorým by sa Dean bavil. Ale aby bol spravodlivý, keď sa po prvýkrát na Deana pozrel, nikdy by si nebol pomyslel, že ho niekedy pozve na rande. Po pravde, myslel by si, že Dean by oňho ani bicykel neoprel._ _

__,,Nechcem byť drzý, ale ako sa na teba pozerám, nepripadá mi akoby si mal rande," Garth si ho premeriaval pohľadom, pre čo sa Castiel začal cítiť nepríjemne - radšej do seba nalial druhého panáka vodky a musel privrieť oči, aby obsah vodky vstrebal. Mal ju radšej s niečím riediť, alebo si radšej dať tú tequilu. Takto má pocit, že ju čoskoro vyvráti._ _

__,,Dean tento večierok usporiadal, patrilo by sa aby tu hostí privítal. Ja mu to nezazlievam," Castiel ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. Rozhodol sa objednať si tentokrát vážne tú tequilu._ _

__,,Nemali by sa ľudia na rande aspoň baviť?" mudroval opäť Garth a opäť sa len stretol s Castielovým ľahostajným pohľadom, potom sa však zarazil, ,,počkať, si tu s Deanom? S Deanom Winchestrom?"_ _

__,,Hej hej," prikyvoval Castiel a široko sa usmial na Ellen, ktorá mu priniesla tequilu. Tá mu úsmev opätovala a opäť sa vytratila, pravdepodobne obsluhovať ďalšieho zákazníka._ _

__,,Wow. Jedno ti však o ňom poviem - aj keď sa hrá na ktovie ako tvrdého chlapa, za tým všetkým je to veľmi citlivý a dobrý človek," Castiel opäť energicky prikývol, v skutočnosti nevnímajúc čo hovorí._ _

__S Garthom sa rozprával dosť dlho a ten rozhovor Castielovi padol veľmi dobre - vážne netušil prečo sa s ním takto ešte nikdy neporozprával, pretože ak sa vážne potrebujete porozprávať, Garth je ten správny človek._ _

__O chvíľku k nemu pribehol Dean, tváriac sa úplne previnilo._ _

__,,Prepáč mi Cas, že som ťa nechal tak dlho samého," Castiel mu hneď povedal, že je všetko v poriadku, predsa len to nebola celkom jeho vina._ _

__Castiel však vedel, že pozvanie ho na takýto večierok bola chyba, pretože dokým neprišiel Garth sa tam takmer ukúsal od nudy._ _

__,,Garth, kamoško! Dlho som ťa nevidel!" _tak predsa len boli priatelia_ , pomyslel si Castiel._ _

__Dean odvtedy ostal len s ním, navrhol mu nech si sadnú do zadu za stôl._ _

__Chvíľu sa rozprávali a aby bol úprimný, rozhovor s Deanom bolo jediné, čo v ten večer chcel, vzhľadom na okolnosti._ _

__V skutočnosti jediné, čo Castiel chcel, bolo aby bol s Deanom. Alebo aspoň v blízkosti Deana. Najradšej by ho však schmatol za golier a poriadne ho vybozkával, túži potom odkedy sa takmer pobozkali u neho doma._ _

__Dean sa ho pýtal na tak jednoduché veci - kam sa najradšej chodí najesť, aká je jeho obľúbená pieseň, čomu sa venuje a či sa vôbec niečomu venuje._ _

__Odpovede na všetky tie otázky boli jednoznačné a jednoduché - zbožňoval burgery v BurgerKingu, čiže väčšinou po práci mieri rovno tam (bolo mu jedno, ako to znelo), jeho obľúbená pieseň bola od Ruperta Holmesa zvaná Escape (spoznal ju vďaka Gabrielovi a odvety ju zbožňuje) a ak si nájde po práci či po škole čas veľmi rád sa venuje umeniu (okamžite odmietol ukázať Deanovi akýkoľvek z jeho výtvorov, nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi ho Dean prosil - v tomto smere je neoblomný)._ _

__Po ňom nasledoval Dean (prišlo mu akoby sa hrali hru "20 otázok", čo bolo zlaté), ktorý odpovedal na Castielove otázky rovnako stručne ako Castiel._ _

__Castiel sa ho spýtal kde všade bol, na čo Dean odpovedal najprv neurčito ("Všelikde"), ale potom vymenoval mestá ako New York, kde býval posledné dva roky, Mexico, Washington a Chicago. Neskôr sa Castiel opýtal ďalších pár nepotrebných a hlúpych otázok, až kým sa odvážil opýtať otázku, ktorú chcel vedieť zo všetkých najviac._ _

__,,Vážne si pracoval ako mechanik celú tú dobu, čo si bol preč?" spýtal sa Castiel opatrne, na čo si Dean zahryzol do pery a vydal ťažký vzdych._ _

__,,Po pravde...nie. Ja-," Dean by aj bol pokračoval, ak by sa zo zadu neozvalo zapískanie, čo Deana prerušilo. Dean sa nahol spoza stola a naširoko sa usmial._ _

__,,Toto počká. Teraz ti musím niekoho predstaviť," s týmito slovami ho odtiahol späť k barovému stolu, pri ktorom stál akýsi chlapík s dievčaťom, ktorej nebolo dobre vidieť do tváre, pretože bola otočená bokom k nim._ _

__,,Takže, Cas," začal Dean keď boli dostatočne blízko, ,,Toto je Benny, jeden z mojich najlepších priateľov, a toto je jeho priateľka-,"_ _

__,,Hannah?" vypískol prekvapene, keď sa dievča otočilo._ _

__,,Uh, vy sa poznáte?" spýtal sa Benny váhavo a Hannah sa uškrnula._ _

__,,Castiel je môj bratranec," prezradila Hannah a Dean s Benny vyvalil oči._ _

__Castiel aspoň konečne spoznal toho Bennyho, ktorý mu prekazil šancu pobozkať Deana, len aby zistil, že je to ten Benny, o ktorom mu Hannah básnila, keď spolu naposledy volali._ _

__Po krátkom rozhovore sa Benny s Hannah o chvíľku vytratili na druhý koniec Roadhouseu a Castiel ostal sám s Deanom. Chcel by spraviť ďalší krok dopredu, ale na to bol príliš plachý - navyše sa mu v mysli vybavilo toľko dôvod, prečo by to nemal robiť._ _

__Dean sa k nemu otočil a venoval mu koketný pohľad. ,,Dáš si pohárik? Alebo chceš ostať na sucho?"_ _

__Castiel prikývol nehľadiac na fakt, že v sebe už pár pohárikov mal. Sledoval, ako sa od neho Dean vzďaľoval a stratil ho v dave - potom na svojom ramene zacítil kohosi ruku._ _

__,,Ja neverím!" začul známy hlas a v mysli sa mu zrazu vybavilo odkiaľ počul názov 'Roadhouse', ,,celý život sa ťa sem snažím dotiahnuť a teraz ťa tu len tak stretnem! To je férovosť."_ _

__Za ním stála totiž jeho najlepšia priateľka, Charlie Bradbury, ktorá mu o Roadhouse básnila hneď niekoľkokrát, ale on sa nenechal presvedčiť. Nebolo tomu tak ani keď ho tam pozvala naposledy, čo bolo pár mesiacov dozadu, čiže sa už potom nenamáhala._ _

__,,Nie som tu z vlastnej vôle," prezradil jej a vzdychol si keď zbadal jej prekvapený výraz tušiac, čo bude nasledovať, ,,mám tu rande."_ _

__Jej nadšený výskot ho neprekvapil - skôr ho očakával. ,,Ale čo! Kto má tu česť?"_ _

__,,Netušil som čo ti kúpiť, tak som ti kúpil vodku," ozvalo sa zo zadu a obaja sa otočili - zaskočilo ho, keď sa na Charlinej tvári rinul preňho nepochopiteľný výraz (akási zmes emócii)._ _

__Po chvíli však porozumel prečo sa tak zatvárila - Charlie sakra Deana _poznala_. Stala sa taká tá momentka, aká sa väčšinou stáva vo filmoch - obaja sa bez dychu oslovili ako starí dobrí priatelia, ktorí sa kdesi znenazdajky stretli. Castiel pri nich len tak stál netušiac, čo robiť. Preto vzal Deanovu z rúk svoj pohárik s vodkou a ticho sa mu poďakoval._ _

__,,Ty si na rande s Deanom?" opýtala sa, avšak v tom momente do seba vylial vodku, čiže jej nemohol odpovedať. Vďaka jeho šťastiu sa tou vodkou skoro zadrhol - bol to jeho tretí pohárik a pravdepodobne ich všetky čoskoro vyvráti. Dean však prevzal vedenie a odpovedal zaňho prosté 'áno'._ _

__,,Fíha, tak to je už niečo," Charlie uznanlivo kývla hlavou, ,,nie vážne. V poslednom čase som postretávala veľa starých priateľov a čo ma dosť prekvapuje - čo ja nebývam taká očividná -, všetci si ponachádzali partnerov. Ako nikomu sa nečudujem, kolom nás chodia tak chutní a rozkošní ľudia. Len ma prekvapuje, že moji veľmi blízki priatelia sú na rande. Nečakala som, že Dean spadá do tvojej ligy, Castiel - úprimne myslela som si, že skončíš s deviatimi mačkami, vkuse zatvorený doma pri svojich knihách... samozrejme, ja pri tebe. Ani na teba Dean by som nepovedala, že by si zaviazal s niekým, kto má vyššie iq ako ty svoje ego," na túto poznámku Dean mimovoľne prevrátil oči, priatelia majú o sebe len tú najlepšiu mienku, prirodzene, ,,takže už len dúfam, že čoskoro ma pozvete na svadobné skúšky, zohnala by som vám dobrého cukrára a nádherné rekreačné ozdoby, však to poznáte. Hodíte sa k sebe ako káva s cukrom, ako by vás spojil samotný osud. Asi by som už mala prestať rozprávať, určite vás tým unavujem. Medziiným mám tu rande, chutná kosť a tá tvár, proste lahoda. Zatiaľ sa majte, užite si dnešný večer." Euforicky im zamávala a už sa hnala kamsi do davu. Dean s Castielom ostali dobrých pár minút akosi mimo - to dievča má ale rečí._ _

__Castiel už ani veľmi nevnímal veci navôkol, bolo mu na zvracanie, v ušiach mu špliechala krv - sotva počul, čo mu Dean vyprával -, a krútila sa mu neprestajne hlava. Dean si okamžite všimol zmeny v Castielovom chovaní a poradil mu nech si sadne na barovú stoličku. Objednal mu čistú vodu - miesto toho mu priniesli minerálnu vodu, no nesťažoval si. Hltavo sa jej napil, bolesť nezmiernila, no za to ho osviežila a ovlažila mu suché hrdlo od vodky. Sadol si vedľa neho a potajme ho sledoval skúmajúcim pohľadom. Akým už len smerom sa tento večer vyvinie? Dean by mal pár nápadov, ktoré nasvedčovali k ich úspechu._ _

__,,Ahoj," zvolal ktosi za Deanom. Keď sa Dean otočil, vedľa neho sedela štíhla bruneta so širokým úsmevom na tvári, ,,Dean, však? Stretli sme sa tu už aj minule."_ _

__,,Ah, pamätám si. Uh...Lia?" odvetil Dean, opäť nechávajúc Castiela cítiť sa ako niekto 'zvyšný'._ _

__,,Lisa," opravila ho, ale nič si nerobila z toho, že si zmýlil jej meno, ,,moja ponuka stále platí, to dúfam vieš."_ _

__Tak to snáď nie! Ona s ním bez hanby flirtovala! Oproti nej Castiel nemal šancu. Vlastne, pokojne sa mohol vytratiť, možno by si to Dean ani nevšimol. _Vedel, že to rande bola chyba.__ _

__,,Moja odpoveď stále platí, to dúfam vieš," odvrkol jej na to Dean, Castiel nechápavo zodvihol obočie, ,,Rovnako ako vtedy, ani teraz nemám záujem. Navyše tu s niekym som, takže ak by si mohla..."_ _

__,,Všimla som si to, Dean, ver mi, že som si to všimla," Lisa si vzdychla a položila mu ruku na predlaktie, ,,a myslím si, že máš omnoho _omnoho_ naviac."_ _

__

__Dobre, dosť. To mu stačilo počuť. Posledné, čo potreboval bolo, aby ho tam niekto zhadzoval - ešte stále mal nejakú súdnosť. A tá mu teraz prikazovala, nech sa z tadiaľ čo najskôr vytratí. Konieckoncov, Lisa mala pravdu. Dean mal na viac._ _

__A tak sa postavil zo svojej stoličky, zvysoka kašľal na to, že sa stále cítil malátne. Bolo mu to jedno. Všetko mu bolo jedno._ _

__Možno nakoniec naozaj skončí ako mrzutý starec s deviatimi mačkami._ _

__,,Cas, _Cas!_ " volal za ním Dean, ale Castiel ho nevnímal. Na čo by aj - aj keby sa vrátil, to rande bolo otrasné a aj tak ho už nezachráni. Nech bude robiť čokoľvek, Castiel sa nebude baviť. Neznáša večierky a tak to pravdepodobne aj zostane. _ _

__,,Cas no tak počkaj," schmatol ho za lakeť a až vtedy Castielovi došlo ako hystericky reaguje. Okamžite zastavil, najradšej by sa prefackal. _Pozbieraj sa Castiel, takto ho od seba len odoženieš!  
Niežeby to bolo preňho zlé..__ _

__,,Prepáč. Dean. Ja len...uvedomil som si, že mala pravdu. Pretože načo márniť čas so mnou, osobou, ktorá je absolútne odlišná tvojej povahy," Castiela bolelo to povedať, ale bola to pravda. Dean však nevyzeral, žeby mu veril jediné slovo._ _

__,,Tak a teraz ma dobre počúvaj Castiel," začal Dean, Castiel ho bez dychu počúval, ,,je mi absolútne jedno, čo povedala. Je mi to _jedno_. Pretože nikto nikdy vo mne nevyvolal také pocity, aké si vo mne vyvolal ty. Pocity, o ktorých som si myslel, že sú zahrabané hlboko v mojom vnútri. Čas, ktorý som s tebou strávil bolo to najlepšie, čo sa mi zatiaľ stalo. A celé toto fiasko je len moja vina a chcem, aby si vedel, že mi to je ľúto. Avšak naďalej dúfam, že je ešte šanca to zachrániť."_ _

__Castiel ostal celkom šokovaný, zmohol sa len na prosté prikývnutie. Pretože vďaka všetkému, čo mu Dean teraz povedal tu je dosť veľká šanca na to, aby to zachránili. Len aby to nebol ďalší večierok._ _

__Dean sa naňho očarujúco usmial a vzal ho za ruku. Jeho to zarazilo, že mu najprv neopätoval stisk. Ale potom sa naňho zoširoka usmial a stisol mu ruku._ _

__,,A teraz ťa vezmem na to najviac klišé miesto pod slnkom, kde bude kľud, ticho a nikto nás nebude otravovať. Berieš?" Castiel kývol hlavou, potom mu však odrazu prišlo tak zle, že to už nedokázal udržať v sebe._ _

__Potom nastali najtrápnejšie tri minúty jeho života, kde vyvrátil všetko, čo zjedol či vypil za posledné tri hodiny. Dean naňho ustarane pozeral, za čo sa Castiel cítil ešte viac trápne._ _

__,,Priveľa alkoholu," vysvetlil Castiel, pretože on nikdy veľmi nepije - nikdy sa vlastne nenaučil 'poriadne piť'. Jeho bratia vždy vypili omnoho, omnoho viac ako on a ráno mali sotva opicu, zatiaľ čo on sa v mukách skláňal nad toaletou._ _

__,,Alkoholu? Mal si _pohárik_ Cas," Dean nechápavo pokrútil hlavou a potichu sa uchechtol. Keby len vedel..._ _

__,,Vlastne, mal som tri a tequilu. Očividne to na môj žalúdok nemá dobrý vplyv," povedal Castiel bez okolkov, nenamáhajúc sa klamať Deanovi. A čo, že si trocha vypil? Veď to bol večierok, na večierkoch sa má piť (výhovorka pre Castiela bola jediné, čo dobré vzišlo z toho večierku)._ _

__,,Uhm..aha," bolo jediné, čo vyšlo z Deana. Keď sa naňho Castiel pozrel zbadal, že Dean bol až príliš zamyslený. Nad čím sa sakra zamýšľal? Nad tým kde a ako stihol do seba Castiel naliať tri poháriky s tequilou? Vzhľadom na okolnosti na to nebolo ťažké odpovedať._ _

__Po chvíli obaja nasadli do Deanovej impaly - Dean naštartoval motor, jeho predošlé zamyslenie našťastie netrvalo veľmi dlho. Castiel nebol typ človeka, ktorý vyzvedal, ale teraz bol vážne zvedavý nad čím Dean rozmýšľa. Dean vybočil z parkoviska - Castiel nemal poňatia kam ho berie. Jediné, čo o tom mieste vedel bolo, že je to 'klišé' miesto (teda, mal by súdiť podľa toho, čo pre Deana znamená slovo _klišé_ ). Čo by tým mohol myslieť? Čo mohol považovať za klišé miesto, kde by ho Dean mohol vziať? _ _

__Na tom vlastne vôbec nezáležalo - nehľadiac na okolnosti, Castiel _miloval_ klišé romantiku. Romantické zážitky ako z knihy romantického žánru sú najlepšie romantické zážitky._ _

__Ani sa nenazdal a už sa nachádzali na mieste. Teda, aspoň to usúdil podľa toho, že Dean zaparkoval a vystúpil z auta. Castiel ho hneď nasledoval, automaticky chmatol Deana za ruku. Dean sa naňho pôvabne usmial, opäť tým takmer Castielovi vyrazil dych z pľúc. Ako to Dean robil?_ _

__Príliš často sa pozeral na Deanovu tvár, že si ani nevšimol _kde sú_. Dean ho však opäť pristihol pri tom, ako naňho zíza, preto musel odtrhnúť pohľad z jeho dokonalých čŕt. Preto sa rozhodol venovať pohľad okoliu okolo neho - a pre kristove rany, že to tam bolo _krásne_. Bolo to síce v top desiatke najklišé miest, ale to bolo jedno, pretože to bolo krásne. _ _

__Naskytol sa mu pohľad na priezračné jazero, ktorého hladina sa blyšťala v mesačnom svite. Listy vŕby, ktorá sa nachádzala hneď vedľa jazera, sa dotýkali dokonale čistého jazera. Stred jazera sa mohol pýšiť dreveným mostíkom, ktorý bol pár metrov nad jazerom. Dokonalé klišé miesto - Castiel si ani neuvedomoval, ako široko sa usmieval. Bolo tam ticho - len z korún stromov sa ozývali vtáčie spevy._ _

__,,Uh...Poznám toto miesto od svojich šestnástich. Chodieval som sem ako teenager, keď som si chcel prečistiť myšlienky," vysvetľoval Dean s jemnou červeňou v lícach._ _

__,,Je to tu krásne," predniesol Castiel a pohol sa dopredu, ťahajúc Deana za sebou. Dean len kývol hlavou na znak súhlasu a s nežným úsmevom sa opäť porozhliadal. Nechal sa zahnať až na mostík, v strede ktorého zastali a proste pozorovali, ako sa voda pohybuje v smere vánku._ _

__Chvíľu medzi nimi bolo príjemné ticho, ktoré však Castiel musel narušiť - nedalo by mu to. Bol tak príšerne zvedavý, že to nedokázal vydržať a musel sa to opäť spýtať._ _

__,,Uhh.." to asi nebol dobrý začiatok, ale tak budme féroví, aspoň si získal Deanovu pozornosť. Ten naňho pozrel tak nežným pohľadom, až Castiel takmer zabudol, čo chcel práve povedať. Obzeral si jeho tvár tak príšerne do detailov, že ak by to bol hocikto iný, asi by to bolo Castielovi nepríjemné. Teraz mu to však tak veľmi neprekážalo, čo bolo divné._ _

__,,Ja..spýtal som sa ťa na to už v Roadhouse, ale ty si povedal, že to počká. Ospravedlň moju zvedavosť, ale je to prakticky tvoja vina, keďže si si ma namotal a nikdy to potom nedokončil. A myslím, že teraz je tá správna chvíľa," prečo znel tak neskutočne dotieravo? Nemal sa na to vôbec pýtať, teraz sa cítil len hlúpo. Dean si potichu vzdychol, pre čo sa Castiel cítil ešte hlúpejšie._ _

__,,Nemyslím si, že je to najlepšie načasovanie, ale keď to potrebuješ vedieť," Dean sa mu odmietal pozrieť do tváre, čo prinútilo Castiela zamyslieť - buď je len nahnevaný, že sa na to opýtal práve teraz (po prípade otrávený, že sa na to opýtal práve teraz) alebo to je dosť zlé a hanbí sa za to._ _

__,,Nie som práveže hrdý na tie roky môjho života. Za posledné dva roky prevažovala v mojom živote nie len hlúposť, ale hlavne patetickosť. Pretože, ktorý imbecil urobí niečo také prakticky dobrovoľne bez toho, aby sa pokúsil nájsť iné riešenie," Castiel sa vážne začínal báť, čo je tak strašný čin, že sa za to Dean tak hanbí. A tak bez dychu počúval ďalej a kývol hlavou na znak nech pokračuje. Dean sa opäť nadýchol._ _

__,,Benny, s ktorým si sa dnes stretol, je môj najlepší priateľ odkedy si pamätám. Vždy tam bol pre mňa, _vždy_ , nehľadiac na to, ako som sa k nemu občas správal. A v mojich dvadsiatich dvoch rokoch nadišiel čas, aby som mu všetky láskavosti vynahradil jednou a príšerne veľkou. Chcel odo mňa, aby som mu pomohol s pomstou pre jeho priateľku, ktorá ho už stáročia podvádzala a absolútne si ho nezaslúžila. Teda, zlomila mu srdce spôsobmi, aké si ani nedokážeš predstaviť. A tak prišiel s detinským nápadom pomstiť sa. A tam sa ti celé začalo - avšak pomstou to neskončilo. Akosi sa nám zapáčil ten pocit slobody - nemusel si robiť nič, žiadne starosti, žiadna zodpovednosť...to všetko sa nám však vypomstilo. O dva roky neskôr sme zistil o jednom mužovi, od ktorého sme si vypožičali neskutočne veľa peňazí a očividne sme ich nemohli splatiť. A tak nám navrhol, že ich môžeme miesto skutočných skutkov vyplatiť ináč. Vtedy sme neváhali a okamžite do toho išli," ajaj, už teraz to znelo zle. Dean na chvíľu zastal a len mlčky pozrel na hladinu jazera, potom však opäť pokračoval._ _

__,,Neboli to najlegálnejšie veci a to sa dalo očakávať - netušili sme však, že po nás bude žiadať, aby sme kradli z múzeí staré artefakty alebo šperky. Napriek tomu sme však nezaváhali ani na chvíľu a kývli mu na to. Ale všetky tie požiadavky nemali konca kraja, stále chcel od nás viac a viac, až nakoniec prikývol, že tomu môže byť koniec pod podmienkou, že mu ukradneme jeden obyčajný náhrdelník zo starého klenotníctva, do ktorého takmer nikto nechodil. Dokonca navrhol, že môžeme dostať podiel a potom môžeme s pokojným svedomím odísť. Až keď sme to urobili zistili sme, že to bol podvod a opäť si od nás čosi vyžiadal, potom sme však neváhali a našili naňho pascu. A síce je zlý človek za mrežami, nikdy sa nezbavím toho príšerného pocitu, že som robil čosi také.."_ _

__Potom náhle zastal. Nebolo, čo dodať k príbehu, ktorý si Castiel vypočul. A síce sa Dean dal pokladať za zlodeja, Castiel očakával čosi omnoho horšie - po pravde najprv, keď začul ten Deanov tón hlasu myslel si, že zabíjal ľudí pre peniaze - ako nájomný vrah. Toto bolo omnoho menšie zlo - šperky a ktovie čo ešte boli omnoho lepšie ako ľudské životy. Ani si neuvedomoval, že sa mimovoľne usmial._ _

__,,Teda, pri tóne tvojho hlasu som si myslel čosi omnoho, omnoho horšie.." priznal Castiel nahlas a Dean naňho váhavo pozrel, ,,úprimne, myslel som si, že si bol nájomný vrah. A kam sa ťahá zlodej na nájomného vraha, nie?"_ _

__Dean naňho stále pozeral tým váhavým pohľadom a preto si Castiel pristúpil bližšie k nemu. ,,Pozri Dean, to, že si ukradol pár šperkov či obrazov z múzea...Nie je absolútne taký zlý čin, ako si ho opisoval. Áno, bola to blbosť - a áno, bolo to veľmi nesprávne a všetko, ale...už to nezmeníš. A teraz je to už prakticky jedno, tak sa prestaň vracať do minulosti a ži pre dnešok Dean - nehľadiac na to ako strašne klišé to znelo," Dean sa ku koncu len uchechtol a vpil sa pohľadom do Castielových očí._ _

__,,Povedal ti už niekto, aký si úžasný, Castiel Novak?" šepol, jeho pery opäť len pár centimetrov od Castielových. Stačil by nepatrný pohyb..  
Castiel sa už nahýnal, že konečne spraví to, čo potom už od začiatku ich rande túži, potom sa však zamyslel nad tým, čo robí. Čo to sakra robí?! Ak by bol stále pri zmysloch prišiel by na to, ako asi vyzerá v Deanových očiach. Ako ľahká korisť - ako niekto, kto sa ľahko nechá lapiť do pasce. _ _

__Preto sa okamžite odtiahol od Deana a zapozeral sa do diaľky, aby si prečistil myšlienky. Ani si takmer nevšimol Deanov nechápavý pohľad. ,,Dean, ja..uhm..ja.." zajachtal na začiatok, avšak tým Deana len ešte viac zmiatol. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a odtrhol pohľad z prekrásneho obrazu pred ním._ _

__,,Vieš Dean," začal Castiel pozerajúc na svoje topánky, ,,ch-chcem len aby si vedel, že ja nie som takýto. Že len tak padnem do náruče prakticky cudzincovi - nie, ja absolútne nie som takýto. Nechcem aby si si o mne myslel, že som taký..prelietavý."_ _

__Dean sa jemne pousmial. Chytil Castiela za líca a obdivoval majestátnosť a hĺbku jeho očí.  
,,Cas, o tebe mám len ten najčistejší obraz. Ty si to najčistejšie stvorenie, aké som kedy stretol. Hocakú blbosť urobíš, nikdy si moju mienku o tebe nezmeníš. Máš snáď to najnevinnejšie srdce na svete, ktoré by ti mal strážiť ten, ktorý bude mať to šťastie si ťa získať. A úprimne, dúfam, že to šťastie budem mať práve ja," Deanova otvorenosť a úprimnosť vyvolala v Castielovi tak neskutočne krásny pocit, že ho ani nedokázal opísať. A s pokojným svedomím môže povedať, že toto bol moment, keď sa bezpodmienečne zamiloval do Deana Winchestra. Konečne si priznal, ako veľmi do toho padol, avšak tentokrát si nemyslel, že je to zlá vec. Práve naopak._ _

__Ich pery sa stretli v jemnom bozku, najprv sa o seba len nepatrne obtreli. Aj to stačilo na to, aby to Castielovi úplne pomútilo hlavu. Bez rozmýšľania ho zajal v ďalšom, tentokrát omnoho hlbšom a vášnivejšom bozku. Ruky mu obmotal okolo krku a do toho bozku dal snáď všetky emócie, ktoré mu práve preleteli mysľou. Ich pery sa pohybovali v synchronizácii takmer automaticky a ten pocit bol neopísateľný. Nedokázal ho opísať v akomkoľvek jazyku, ktorý vedel - mohol by to skúsiť, ale ani náhodou by to neopísalo pocity, ktoré mu práve behali po rozume. Takmer celkom prestal premýšľať, jeho myseľ bola čistejšia ako jazero pod nimi. Dokázal myslieť len na Deanove pery, ktoré sa práve pohybovali oproti tým jeho._ _

__Nakoniec urobil to, čo po ňom Jimmy a Balthazar chceli - bozkával Deana pri žiare mesačného svetla, hoci vôbec nepršalo._ _

__**/*/*/*/*/ O päť rokov neskôr /*/*/*/*/** _ _

__Dean vstal ráno veľmi ťažko - bolo len pól deviatej, najvyšší čas odplaziť sa do práce. On a ranné vstávanie nikdy neboli a asi ani nikdy nebudú správna dvojica. Najprv sa zmohol len na túžobný pohľad na druhú stranu postele, kde väčšinou spáva Castiel, ale potom sa prinútil vstať._ _

__Pri umývaní zubov sa zamyslel nad tým, že ich spoločných rán s Castielom je až žalostne málo, vzhľadom na to, že je doktor a takmer každý deň v týždni má rannú šichtu. O chvíľu na to vyšiel z kúpeľne a podišiel ku šuplíku. Váhavo z tadiaľ vytiahol známu hnedú krabičku a vdýchol do seba čo najviac vzduchu. Túto krabičku schovával pred jeho priateľom už hodnú chvíľu, až príliš sa bál, že ho odmietne na to, aby urobil ďalší krok v ich dlho trvajúcom vzťahu. Gabriel so Samom sa vzali už po troch rokoch ich vzťahu, čiže ďalšie políčko jeho zoznamu obáv bolo to, že to ťahá až príliš dlho. Dean sa strachoval neustále, aj keď vedel, že je zbytočné báť sa._ _

__Rýchlo schoval krabičku tam, kde vedel, že to Castiel nenájde, opäť sa ťažko nadýchol. Bože, prečo bol taký zbabelec?! Nebolo to vôbec také ťažké, stačilo sa len opýtať tú otázku, na ktorú dostane odpoveď. Ale čo ak povie nie? Čo ak sa Castiel nechce tak vážne viazať?_ _

__Dean rýchlo zavrtel hlavou, aby odohnal všetky negatívne myšlienky. Nezmysel. Castiel by nemal to srdce povedať mu nie...ale čo ak to nechce? Čo ak to vážne nechce?_ _

__Nasadol do impaly a dupol na plyn, len aby bol čo najskôr u Bobbyho, aby sa pustil do práce._ _

__Bobbymu išli kšefty dosť dobre - presťahoval sa z garáže do svojho vlastného autoservisu, kde vzal Deana ako svojho zamestnanca, vďaka jeho skúsenostiam - nevzal by ho, ak by nevedel ani ň o autách nehľadiac na to, že je preňho ako syn._ _

__Onedlho zaparkoval pred autoservisom a vošiel dnu, kde ho Bobby už čakal. Ten už pracoval na nejakom aute, vedľa neho ktosi stál. Keď si Bobby všimol, že Dean konečne prišiel, narovnal sa a prestal s čímkoľvek, čo práve robil._ _

__,,Dobre, že ideš. Pozri komuže sa pokazilo auto," bolo prvé, čo Bobby povedal a Dean sa obzrel, aby zistil o koho ide. Vedľa auta nestál nikto iný ako Benny Laffite s nevinným úsmevom na tvári. Dean prevrátil oči, ale usmieval sa - videli sa nedávno, ale vždy bol rád, keď ho videl._ _

__,,Nebola to moja vina, to auto sa proste...prepracovalo," prehodil Benny a Bobby s Deanom prevrátili oči - Benny sa nevyznal nie len v technike, ale očividne mu ani autá nič nehovorili._ _

__Bobby sa o chvíľu na to ospravedlnil, že musí niečo vybaviť a zmizol za dverami dovnútra servisu. Dean sa ešte stále skláňal nad Bennyho autom, snažiac sa prísť na hlavnú príčinu, že auto odmietalo poslúchať._ _

__,,Takže," začal lenivú konverzáciu Dean zatiaľ, čo pracoval na jeho aute, ,,ako sa má Hannah? S dieťatkom všetko v poriadku?"_ _

__Bola to typická téma, ktorú medzi sebou rozoberali staré babky, ale Dean bol naozaj zvedavý na to, ako sa im viedlo. Len nedávno sa dozvedel, že s Hannah budú mať čochvíľa potomka, ktorá otriasla celou rodinou Novakovcou (keďže Hannah bola ich neter a sesternica a oni brali dieťa ako spásu a zázrak). Potom sa Dean dozvedel, že nielen Benny ale aj jeho braček bude mať dieťa - rozhodli sa pristúpiť s Gabrielom na adopciu, avšak bol to dlhý a náročný proces. Dean sa začínal obávať, či sa sen jeho brata splní - či to celé nebolo zbytočné, pretože sa to ťahalo už viac ako rok a stále nič._ _

__,,Hannah sa má dobre, dieťatko ešte lepšie - a čo ja? Musím znášať jej výkyvy nálad, všetko, čo sa jej v ten deň nevydarí, si odskáčem ja. Nečudujem sa jej a absolútne ju neviním, ale už chcem, aby bol tým jej výkyvom nálad koniec," priznal Benny a Dean sa potichu zachechtal. Vedel si predstaviť, ako sa Benny cíti, ale našťastie nič také na vlastnej koži nezažil a asi ani nezažije. Castiel bol nekonfliktný typ človeka, snaží sa všetko vyriešiť s chladnou hlavou, za čo bol Dean vďačný._ _

__Zároveň si uvedomil, že to on bol ten vo vzťahu, ktorý všetko riešil krikom a okamžitým strácaním nervov. Každá hlúposť ho dokázala rozčúliť a keď sa tak zamýšľal, ani netušil, čo na ňom Castiel vidí. Prečo to s ním človek ako on, ťahá tak dlho bez toho, aby sa sťažoval alebo ukazoval akýkoľvek náznak nespokojnosti?_ _

__Navzdory všetkému a jeho otravnej povahe si bol Dean istý, že ho Cas ľúbil. A wow, chodili spolu tak dlho, ale stále myšlienka na to, že je len a len jeho mu rozbúchala srdce. A Dean ho miloval, miloval ho tak veľmi, no napriek tomu mal stále obavy - stále tam bolo toľko 'čo ak', ktoré mu zabraňovali urobiť ďalší krok v ich vzťahu._ _

__Onedlho Benny odišiel s jeho opraveným autom - odvtedy sa jeho šichta vliekla ako len mohla, ale aspoň ho to zaneprázdňovalo tak veľmi, že sa nad ničím nestíhal zamýšľať. Keď jeho šichta skončila, rozhodol sa cestou staviť u Sama - vedel, že Casovi sa šichta končí až o hodinu a stráviť ten zvyšný čas s jeho bratom mu prišiel ako dobre strávený čas._ _

__Jeho auto zaparkoval pred domom jeho brata - s Gabrielom sa zhodli na tom, že dieťa nemôžu vychovávať v maličkom trojizbovom byte, preto sa odsťahovali do menšieho domu kúsok od Bobbyho domu - asi o dva bloky ďalej. So Samovým zamestnaním to nebol problém - avšak s dieťaťom prišli aj obete a ich najväčšia bola Gabrielova kaviareň - predsa len, chceli si adoptovať maličké dievčatko, batoľa, a to potrebuje veľa pozornosti. Gabriel by nestíhal pracovať a starať sa o ňu zároveň, preto jeho kaviareň prenechal Garthovi. Garth bol nemotorný, ale bol lojálny a Gabriel mu dôveroval - Garth mu dokonca prisľúbil, že mu jeho miesto prenechá kedykoľvek bude pripravený vrátiť sa do hry._ _

__Ani sa nenamáhal zvoniť, radšej len párkrát zaklopal vediac, že jeho brat už je doma z práce. Našťastie sa nemýlil a onedlho sa rozrazili dvere, za ktorými stál Sam. Jeho oči boli akosi plné nadšenia a keď zbadal Deana za dverami na tvári sa mu rozľahol široký úsmev._ _

__,,Poď ďalej, mám pre teba skvelý novinku!" povedal miesto pozdravu a už aj ho ťahal dovnútra. Dean nerozumel, čo presne sa dialo, ale entuziazmus jeho brata ho akosi zvláštne potešil. Očami kmital po chodbe, ale po jeho otravnom švagrovi ani stopy. Ani zvnútra domu sa neozývali zvuky, ktoré by nasvedčovali, že je Gabriel doma._ _

__,,Uh, kde je Gabriel?" opýtal sa Dean a Sam sa opäť len usmial._ _

__,,On a ja sme sa pred chvíľou vrátili z úradu - hneď ako sme sa vrátili išiel do obchodu pokupovať veci, ktoré budeme potrebovať," prezradil mu Sam, ale to stále neodpovedalo otázke prečo je taký šťastný. Úrad? Na čo boli pre kristove rany na úrade? A 'veci, ktoré budú potrebovať' - čo to značilo? Keď si Sam všimol nechápavého výrazu jeho brata, prevrátil oči._ _

__,,Dean, boli sme na úrade, kde nám oznámili, že si cez víkend môžeme pre ňu prísť," Dean vyvalil oči a Sam sa opäť šťastne usmial - a wow, onedlho z neho bude strýko. A zo Sama _otec_ \- veď pred nedávnom to bol malý sopliak a teraz je ženatý a onedlho bude mať dieťa. Dean sa ani nezmohol na slová, bol šťastný rovnako ako Sam - preto ho radšej pevne objal, pretože vedel, že slovami by nedokázal opísať, ako je rád._ _

__

__Netrvalo dlho a Gabriel sa vrátil z obchodu s plnou taškou detských vecí. Keď si všimol Deana hneď mu naradostene oznámil, čo už Dean vedel, napriek tomu sa na Gabriela uškrnul. Povedal mu len nech si počká na hromadnú reakciu Novakovcov keď zistia, že ich braček bude mať o chvíľu dieťa. Dean to nechcel Samovi hovoriť, ale pred tým si myslel, že ich dieťa nebudú mať skôr ako Hannah s Bennym, ale teraz sa ukázal opak._ _

__Ukázalo sa, žeby to trvalo omnoho dlhšie, ak by tam nemali známu, ktorá sa ich prípadu venovala zo všetkých najviac a veľmi im pomohla - takže si ich dievčatko môžu konečne vziať k sebe. Dlhý čas sa o tom rozprávali, o ich dievčatku a o všetkom ostatnom, a Dean ani nezastihol kedy, ale už sa rozhodol. Dnes večer požiada Castiela o ruku._ _

__Prešla hodina a on sa rozhodol vrátiť sa domov - Cas už pravdepodobne bol doma a čakal naňho. Sam ho odprevadil k dverám, prosil nech sa u nich ešte niekedy staví. Dean mu povedal, nech sa neobáva, že sa o nich ešte určite staví. Nechcel mu povedať o žiadosti o ruku - zatiaľ nie. Chcel to povedať všetkým ostatným spolu - teda, samozrejme, ak ho Castiel neodmietne._ _

__Cesta trvala dlhšie ako zvyčajne, pretože myšlienky na žiadosť o ruku ho desili. Ale bol plne rozhodnutý, že to urobí. Impalu zaparkoval na jeho zvyčajnom mieste - s Castielom sa pred troma rokmi odsťahovali z Castielovho malého bytu do niečoho väčšieho. Do bytu, ktorý nebol ďaleko od bytu, kde pred tým býval Sam s Gabrielom. Síce tá budova nevyzerala najkrajšie, ale ich byt ušiel a Dean ho mal rád. Bol útulný a cítil sa v ňom ako doma._ _

__Dean sa nemýlil a Cas naňho už čakal doma - sedel na gauči pred televíziou, pravdepodobne, opäť pozeral jednu z tých jeho zvláštnych relácii. Keď zbadal Deana, na tvári sa mu usalašil jemný úsmev a jeho oči zažiarili šťastím._ _

__,,Ahoj Dean. Kde si bol?" z jeho tónu nebolo počuť tón 'vyzvedania žiarlivého priateľa', len číru zaujímavosť a zvedavosť. Dean sa naňho usmial, vyzul sa a podišiel k nemu. Venoval mu jemný bozk na pery a usmial sa naňho._ _

__,,Čau Cas. Bol som u Sama," Cas sa pri spomienke Samovho mena jemne usmial a pritúlil sa bližšie k Deanovi._ _

__,,Dnes mi Gabriel volal do práce. Povedal mi, že si cez víkend idú pre ňu," povedal Cas s nežným úsmevom na tvári, aj keď vedel, že Dean to pravdepodobne vedel. Dean ho pobozkal na čelo a pohladil ho po chrbte._ _

__,,Povedali mi to u nich - mal si ich vidieť. V živote som ich nevidel takých šťastných," odvetil Dean, rukou mu prechádzal po chrbte. V mysli sa mu opäť pripomenula myšlienka na žiadosť o ruku a Dean sa váhavo pozrel na šuplík, v ktorom schovával známu krabičku. Prisunul sa bližšie ku Casovi a pobozkal ho na líce._ _

__,,Čo keby sme dnes vypadli? Už dlho sme spolu nikde neboli," šepol mu do ucha, dúfajúc, že neznel nervózne, pretože bol _tak_ veľmi nervózny. Cas sa od neho odsunul a uškrnul sa naňho. Potom ho nežne pobozkal na pery a povedal, že to vôbec neznie zle. Potom sa od neho odsunul, že sa pôjde pripraviť. Dean ho nasledoval a obliekol na seba jednoduché jeansy s čiernym tričkom, na ktoré potom dal len tenkú bundu. _ _

__

__Keď si bol istý, že sa Castiel nepozeral, vzal zo šuplíka danú krabičku. Poslal jej jeden ďalší nervózny pohľad tesne pred tým, ako si ju schoval do vrecka a venoval pozornosť Casovi, ktorý stál vedľa zárubní vchodových dverí, ktorý venoval svoju pozornosť skôr svojmu telefónu ako Deanovi. Keď si všimol, že je Dean hotový schoval svoj telefón do vrecka a venoval Deanovi nadšený úsmev. Dean sa mu pokúsil úsmev opätovať a úprimne dúfal, že nevyzeral tak nepokojne ako sa cítil._ _

__Rozhodol sa vziať Castiela do jednoduchej reštaurácie, ktorú navštevujú už takmer odkedy sú spolu - nie je ani veľmi nóbl a nie je ani na úrovni McDonald's - bola tak päťdesiat na päťdesiat a preto sa im tak veľmi páčila. Castiel si vystúpil z impaly a keď zbadal kam ho Dean vzal, nedokázal zabrániť tomu pobavenému úsmevu. Dean len ešte viac znervóznel._ _

__Vošli dovnútra a sadli si na ich zvyčajné miesto v kúte miestnosti - všade navôkol bolo rušno, smiech a hlasné rozhovory ľudí okolo nich vytvárali presne takú atmosféru, v ktorej sa Castiel zvyčajne necítil príjemne. Dean naňho hodil nervózny pohľad, ale našťastie Castiel nevyzeral rozrušene, vlastne si nemyslel, že ho to veľmi trápilo._ _

__Okamžite keď sa posadili k nim pribehol mladý čašník a unáhlene im podal menu, tváriac sa nanajvýš nervózne - pravdepodobne bol nový a robil to po prvýkrát. Nebolo ťažké odhadnúť to, keď berieme do úvahy to, že mal slovo 'nervozita' priam vpísané na čele._ _

__,,U-už ste si vybrali?" opýtal sa, aj keď po celý ten čas stál pri nich, zízajúc im priam do duše. Dean cítil na sebe jeho pohľad odkedy sa posadil a kútikom oka zbadal ako kmital pohľadom medzi ním a Casom netrpezlivo očakávajúc jeho prvú objednávku. Netušil aký presne mali dôvod na to, aby prijali tohto chalana, keďže nemá očividne žiadne skúsenosti ohľadom práce v reštaurácii._ _

__,,Dám si bravčový steak s pečenými zemiakmi," prehodil Castiel presne ako Dean očakával - väčšinou keď sem prišli si objednal toto, pretože mal istotu, že toto jedlo nedokašlú. Castiel si väčšinu času nepotrpel na takéto nezmysli, ale už bol svedkom niekoľkých nevydarených pokusov jeho obľúbených jedál v reštauráciach a pokrytecké či nie, nechcel urobiť rovnakú chybu viackrát. Dean jednoducho poznal Castiela ako svoju dlaň, no napriek tomu nemal tú istotu, že tento večer neskončí odmietnutím. A to ho nehorázne štvalo._ _

__,,Dám si to isté," odsekol Dean už aj strkajúc menu späť do rúk čašníka. Čašník sa zaknísal a od šoku ostal slabú sekundu len tak stáť, ale okamžite sa spamätal a už aj upaľoval do kuchyne. Castiel sa naňho otočil s nadvihnutým obočím ale potom len pobavene pokrútil hlavou._ _

__Castiel mu začal rozprávať o tom aký mal deň, aj keď väčšinou Dean bol ten, ktorému sa ústa nezavreli, tentokrát ostal ticho. Mal pocit, akoby mal zovreté hrdlo a nedokázal povedať ani slovo bez toho aby sa zakoktal. Casovi to asi neprekážalo a zaplnil ticho rozprávaním historiek z práce._ _

__Castiel sa celkom zmenil odkedy sú spolu - bol viac otvorenejší a veselší, viac rozprával a nebol tak veľmi plachý. Navyše zbožňoval prácu, v ktorej práve trávi takmer všetok svoj čas a Dean mu to nezazlieval - pretože konieckoncov, Castiel bol takto šťastný a to bolo jediné na čom záležalo.  
Dean si ani neuvedomil, že opäť lieta v oblakoch a pritom zamilovane hľadí Casovi do tváre. Castiel si to však všimol a s jemnou červeňou v tvári kopol Deana do lýtka. _ _

__,,Nepozeraj tak na mňa," zašomral Castiel keď mu Dean poslal zmätený pohľad. Dean len neveriacky pokrútil hlavou a uväznil Castielove prsty vo svojej dlani._ _

__,,Ako sa na tebe nemám pozerať?" vyzvedal Dean a naschvál sa mu hlboko zapozeral do očí zatiaľ čo si s ním preplietol prsty. Castiel prevrátil oči ale Deanovi stisk opätoval._ _

__,,Presne takto," zaznela Castielova odpoveď a Dean sa naňho spokojne uškrnul._ _

__O chvíľu na to sa tam doťarbal nemotorný čašník s obidvoma objednávkami - ruky sa mu triasli a na tvári mal nanajvýš sústredený výraz. Očividne sa bál, že mu to spadne. Našťastie sa tak nestalo a taniere bezpečne skončili na stole._ _

___,,M-mám vám už doniesť účet?" spýtal sa a Dean zmätene zodvihol obočie. Účet? Nebolo na to trochu priskoro?  
,,Uhm, som si viac ako istý, že účet sa má dať až keď zákazník doje," odsekol Dean a prevrátil oči. Prišiel sa najesť, nie zaúčať nejakého pubertiaka, ktorý to odmietal urobiť sám.  
,,O-oh, aha, jasné," zahabkal a utrúsil prúd ospravedlnení, a potom sa vytratil do kuchyne, v tvári celkom červený. Dean opäť prevrátil oči a Castiel sa pobavene uchechtol. _

__Celý večer sa znášal v príjemnom duchu - užil si ho ako každé ich rande. Aj by zabudol, čo sa chystal urobiť, ak by ho vo vrecku netlačila známa krabička. Cítil sa akoby mu to trvalo večnosť, ale stále nedokázal nabrať odvahu - jediné, čo mal Dean problém zniesť je odmietnutie. A ak ho Castiel teraz odmietne, nuž, bude to trápna situácia pre obe strany._ _

__Takmer celý večer si užil bez rozmýšľania o manželstve, žiadosti o ruku a o hodinky, ktoré snáď tikali čoraz rýchlejšie - ani sa nenazdal a prešla hodina, prešli dve a on stále nedokázal nabrať odvahu a opýtať sa Castiela tú jednoduchú otázku. Takmer nikdy sa necítil tak strašne nervózny - a bál sa. Bolo trápne priznať si to, ale Dean sa vážne bál - pretože je tu kopa dôvodov, prečo by ho mal odmietnuť. Snažil sa striasť sa zlých myšlienok, snažil sa sústrediť na Castielov hlas, ktorý mu čosi rozprával, no to ho ešte viac znervóznilo. Bože, rob už niečo!_ _

__,,Dobre, stačilo, čo je s tebou?" do prítomnosti ho vtiahol Castielov hlas a jeho príkry tón hlasu. Deanom trhlo a zmätene pozrel Castielovi do tváre. Nebodaj si niečoho všimol? Oh bože, on si vážne niečoho všimol. Dean sa roztržito usmial a precedil tiché 'Čo?'. Sledoval ako Castiel prevrátil očami a ako položil príbor na prázdny tanier. Do kelu, Castiel už dojedol svoje jedlo! Dean mal za sebou len polovicu svojho jedla - tie myšlienky, ktoré poukazovali na tú obrovskú pravdepodobnosť jeho odmietnutia, ho zamestnali natoľko, že takmer zabudol na jedlo._ _

__,,Správaš sa...divne. Divnejšie ako zvyčajne," Dean zagúľal očami nad tým, ako Castiel 'udal veci na správnu mieru'. Preto vzal do rúk príbor a začal sa napchávať jedlom - s plnými ústami sa predsa _nepatrí_ hovoriť, to hádam Castiel vedel. Tým pádom ho nebude nútiť rozprávať, keď zbadá toľké množstvo jedla v Deanových ústach. Dean sa nazdával, žeby stačilo ak by naňho Castiel len chvíľu zízal a on by mu všetko vysypal ako na striebornej tácke - so všetkými detailmi. To bolo takéto múnus v ich vzťahu - z Deanovej strany, samozrejme - nebolo fér, že z neho Castiel dokázal dostať toľko vecí a to len s tak jednoduchou vecou ako je zízanie (v čom je sakra dobrý - neustále zízal Deanov priam do duše, no väčšinu času mu to lichotilo. Teraz to by to bola nanajvýš nepríjemná situácia)._ _

__V tej chvíli bolo neuveriteľné, koľko si toho Dean dokázal napchať do úst. Neuveriteľné sa striedalo s odporným a veľmi neslušným, ale Castielovi to zrejme bolo jedno, pretože sa na Deana len neveriacky uškrnul a pokrútil nad ním hlavou. Nebolo prekvapením, že Dean mal svoje jedlo za chvíľu za sebou - žalúdok mal plný do prasknutia, spolu s pocitom, že sa pozvracia ako z preplnenia jeho žalúdka tak aj z nervozity. Aj toto bola nepríjemná situácia, hlavne keď vezmeme do úvahy, že Castiel si už začínal všímať jeho čudného správania._ _

__Opäť Castielovi pozrel do tváre a ostal zízať. Vedel, že už pravdepodobne nikdy nenájde nikoho s tak krásnymi črtami tváre, že ste nemohli robiť nič okrem obdivovania ich, a zároveň s tak čistým srdcom a otvorenou mysľou. Castiel bol neskutočne dobrý človek a Dean ho tak neskutočne miloval - pozeranie mu do tváre mu pripomenulo, prečo si ho chcel vziať. Nie len zo sebeckého pocitu vlastníctva, ktorý bude mať keď Castiel prevezme jeho priezvisko (pretože nebola žiadna šanca, že si Dean vezme Castielovo priezvisko. Navyše, Dean Novak neznie nijako ináč než čudne. Castiel Winchester znie proste... _správne_ ), ale aj z tej neskutočnej lásky, ktorú k nemu cítil. _ _

__Veď jeho srdce ešte stále poskočilo, keď naňho myslel a to už sú spolu päť rokov. Ich vzťah sa nijako po tie roky zvláštne nezmenil - zdalo sa mu, že sa doňho každý deň zamiloval viac a viac. Musí to aspoň skúsiť. _Musí.__ _

__,,- vážne, čo je s tebou? Stalo sa niečo, alebo...?" Dean si len teraz uvedomil, že len naprázdno sleduje ako sa Castielove pery rýchlo pohybujú bez toho, aby ho počúval. Zachytil len posledné slová a zahryzol si do pery. _Tvár sa nenápadne, tvár sa nenápadne, tvár sa nenápadne_....opakoval si v mysli zas a znova popritom ako sa na Castiela úprimne usmial._ _

__,,Nič. Vážne. Nič sa nedeje," žmurkol naňho a ako na zavolanie prišiel známy nešikovný čašník, ktorý im váhavo podával účet. Dean bol po prvýkrát za celý večer vďačný, že ich prerušil a bez reptania mu do rúk podal celú dvadsiatku. Ledabolo prehodil, nech si drobné nechá a povedal Castielovi nech už pôjdu domov. Ten len prikývol a Dean sa mu otočil chrbtom. _Bože, čo ti to toľko trvá? Jednoducho sa ho spýtaj!__ _

__Ale Dean vedel, že to nie je také jednoduché, nehľadiac ako veľmi sa nútil. Vedel, že tieto veci by mali ísť prirodzene, ale on mal toľko obáv, toľko pochybností...proste toľko vecí, ktoré prevážili jeho odvahu. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že nájde lepší spôsob, než len sa ho to spýtať v ich obľúbenej reštaurácii._ _

__Onedlho sedeli v Impale a viezli sa domov, Deanove myšlienky išli rýchlosťou svetla snažiac sa niečo poriadne vymyslieť. Musí tu niečo byť. Aký je sakra najlepší spôsob ako niekoho požiadať o ruku? V tejto situácii by pomohli aj tie sentimentálne a patetické romantické filmy - možno by mu dodali nejakú inšpiráciu, akokoľvek zúfalo to znie._ _

__Odrazu Impalou niečo myklo a Impala znenazdajky zastávala - Dean si spomenul, že zabudol natankovať. Ešte ju stihol zastaviť na boku cesty, ale mal chuť sa prefackať. Dobre vedel čo sa chystá urobiť, no aj tak zabudol natankovať._ _

__,,Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa Castiel a Dean len zavrčal, že zabudol natankovať. Castiel potom len prikývol a vystúpil z Impaly. Dean nasledoval jeho príklad a vybral z vrecka mobil, aby zavolal odťahovku. Tí mu povedali, že budú na mieste približne za trištvrte hodinu. Super. Zatiaľ môže vymyslieť nejaké možné spôsoby, ktoré nie sú príliš klišé. Potom mu došlo, že Castiel zbožňuje klišé, veď ich prvé rande bola najchaotickejšia a naj-klišé udalosť v Deanovom a Castielovom živote, no Casovi stále tak krásne zažiarili oči keď sa o tom rozprávali._ _

__Zacítil teplo niečej ruky na svojej ruky a rýchlo zdvihol zrak - bol opäť tak veľmi zahĺbený do svojich myšlienok, že si ani nevšimol že sa k nemu Cas priblížil. Jeho kútiky sa roztiahli do širokého úsmevu a zovrel Castielovu ruku v tej svojej. O chvíľu na to sa už Castiel k nemu nakláňal a sladko ho pobozkal na pery. Dean mu bozk opätoval, ani sa neunúval prehĺbiť ho - v tejto chvíli to tak bolo správne. V tej chvíli mu stačila len tá chuť Casových pier na jeho bez toho, aby medzi nimi panovala vášeň a náruživosť._ _

__Cas sa od neho odtiahol a rukou, ktorú Dean nezvieral vo svojej dlani, ho pohladil po líci.  
,,Nad čím premýšľaš?" šepol a Dean sa len lenivo uškŕňal. _ _

__,,Nad naším prvým rande," zákerne sa uškrnul keď zbadal ako sa Cas jemne usmial, ,,o tom ako príšerne klišé bolo."_ _

___,,Veru nie," zakrútil Cas hlavou no potom sa vzdal, ,,dobre, možno trochu. Na tom nezáleží - aj tak všetci vedia ako veľmi miluješ klišé."  
Dean sa zachechtal a mykol plecami.  
,,Možno," pripustil a pustil Casovu ruku aby ho mohol uväzniť v zovretí jeho náručia, Cas sa prirodzene nechal. _

__Dean mal ruky okolo Casovho pásu a lícom sa mu opieral o hlavu vdychujúc jeho vôňu.  
,,Vieš," začal skôr ako si to stihol rozmyslieť, ,,mám rád takéto chvíle. Vážne ich mám veľmi rád. Keď sme spolu len ja a ty, nehľadiac kde sme."_ _

__Castiel spokojne zahmkal, ešte viac sa mu pritisol k hrudi._ _

__,,A rád spomínam na tie najlepšie chvíle, čo sme strávili spolu," pokračoval a Cas ho v tichosti počúval - vedel, že Dean, rovnako ako on sám, neznášal keď mu niekto skákal do reči, ,,Keď sme spolu išli prvýkrát k moru. Naše prvé spoločné Vianoce, ktoré sa skončili katastrofou. Ale to nebolo prekvapujúce, vzhľadom na to, že sme ju strávili s tvojou úžasne šialenou rodinou. Po nej všetky naše strávené Vianoce. Keď sme sa k sebe nasťahovali. Keď si vašim skoro podpáli dom pri snahe uvariť niečo, čo si nedokážeš kúpiť vcelku. Samova a Gabrielova svadba - ktorú som im skoro totálne zničil, ale Gabriel si to všetko zaslúžil."_ _

__Začul Castielov tichý smiech a on s nežným úsmevom na perách pokračoval._ _

__,,No nehľadiac na to ako veľmi pátram v pamäti, nedokážem si z nich vybrať najlepšiu a najobľúbenejšiu. Pretože žiadna taká nie je - milujem všetky chvíle strávené s tebou, _všetky,_ " Dean presne vedel, že teraz je ten najlepší čas aký môže byť, preto sa od Casa odtiahol, ,,Pretože viem, že bez teba to už nikdy nebudem ja. Bez teba by som nebol mužom, ktorým som dnes. Sme spolu päť rokov a stále to nie je dosť. Nikdy to nebude dosť, ani keď budeme spolu stáročia, nikdy sa ťa nenabažím. Dúfam, že vieš ako veľmi ťa milujem. Pokojne to vykričím celému svetu, aby to vedeli všetci. Pretože inú lásku okrem teba mať dozaista nebudem. A ani nechcem, lebo ty si všetko čo som vždy chcel a potreboval. Došlo mi to hneď ako som si uvedomil ako strašne veľmi ťa milujem. A preto sa ťa pýtam..."_ _

__

__Siahol si do vrecka a sledoval ako sa Casove oči vytreštili od prekvapenia.  
,,Vezmeš si ma?" miesto odpovede ho schmatol za golier a vrúcne ho pobozkal na pery. Dean sa usmial do bozku a tentoraz ho pokojne prehĺbil. Cas mu obmotal ruky okolo krku a zopárkrát sa odtiahol aby mu mohol povedať zadýchané _'áno'._ Dean nemohol ani snívať o lepšej reakcii._ _


End file.
